


Keith/Klancetober 2019

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst in One Chapter, Best Active Writing I've Done, Combined Events, Done Throughout October, Done through Instagram, Keithtober 2019, Klance Drabbles, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Procrastination? What's That?, Some Days are Combined into One Story, Uploading All Stories into One, Was So Fun, multiple alternative universes, october prompts, older klance, voltron drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Throughout October this year, I've combined two events, Keithtober and Klancetober, creating multiple stories on either or both events. All of the stories will be combined into one here.Day 1 - KosmoDay 2 - VampiresDay 3 - Red LionDay 4 - WerewolvesDay 5 - FamilyDay 6 - DancingDay 7 - SpaceDay 8 - Mermaid AUDay 9 - TrainingDay 10 - VacationEtc...The rest will be found in the story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Kosmo

Blue. A color you would be more familiar with if it’s an eye color. Not a fur color.

And yet, there it was in combine with the black as a part of its – or his unique intergalactic self. The fur was soft and smooth like he came fresh out of a pet salon, but he didn’t. He never did, a fact for sure. After all, it wasn’t just an alien creature, but an alien wolf-like being, and right this moment it was cozying up to Keith.

To this day, Keith couldn’t believe he gained a connection with this wolf let alone became his owner. He was a beautiful creature; one he didn’t deserve. If he combined every single trouble he caused into one, Keith would have a hard time believing that the wolf grew fondly to Keith. He has become faithful, caring, loving — a detail Keith painfully knew well of due to the jumps that sent him straight to the ground — details an owner would know from a well-trained and treated pet, most knowledgably a dog. Even though Keith didn’t deserve him, Kosmo has to be the first pet he ever gotten in his life. No way was he going to give him up.

His mysterious and beautiful blue eyes then looked over to Keith, his head no longer resting on the ground. Keith stare back in silence. No thought came to mind on the wolf’s needs. He has been walked, played, fed, played, and given access for the bathroom. As well, played again. It was a now a common thing, Keith could guess, to decide on looking at him.

Staying still, Keith watched as he nudged his head forward, his snout getting closer to Keith’s chapped lips. Well, chapped and now damp lips as a wet pink tongue repeatedly licked over them. A dog’s kiss, he knew.

Keith chuckled and playfully pushed the head away. “Kosmo, that’s gross. Stop.”

But the weak complain was a mere motivation for him to continue. Boy, was he big, just enough to tumble Keith down without using much force. His kisses continued on, from his lips to his jaw to his chin and to his cheeks.

“Kosmo!” Keith let out over his laughter. “Quit it! You’re getting me all wet!”

Finally, after a few minutes, Kosmo stopped and straightened up the same time Keith calmed himself while wiping the drool off. His humored eyes then focused on the wolf, and immediately were filled with content. He smiled at the wolf, licking its own lips twice before panting aloud with a big smile on his face. It sent Keith’s heart a warm bloom at the sight, seeing such love and happiness.

Keith then brought up his hand and scratched behind his ear, witnessing Kosmo close his eyes and leaned his head on the hand further.

“I love you too, Kosmo.”

As if on cue, the space wolf then gently laid itself on Keith like a blue-black fluffy blanket, with an additional wagging tail as Keith continued scratching and later rubbing him, returning his affection back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great for each chapter, please!


	2. Vampires

Keith paused. A short whiff has his heart pounding — that is, if it ever did. 

It’s impossible. No one should be out this late, especially with the current rain pouring down on the earth. Even as the rain was calming down, Keith couldn’t see anyone out in the area. 

His nose is never wrong, though. A human was out, and most definitely nearby. 

He can already feel his mouth watering behind his closed lips. It’s been so long since he last ate... No. No, no, no! He wasn’t going to do it. He drinks substitute blood, for crying out loud. Who knows how much carbs or fats or even drugs were in a human’s blood stream? No way, he wasn’t going to take the risk. Even if it has been two weeks since his last drink. 

‘_I lasted a month before. I’ll be fine_,’ he mentally told himself. Holding back a grumble, his hand then covered his nose and mouth, the leather texture from his fingerless glove now pressed against his face. Avoiding the scent, he focused on heading home. 

Irritation was visible in his reddish violet eyes. It’s just a human’s blood, so why couldn’t he get it out of his mind? He never had this problem in years, constantly holding back the urge to go out and drink from the first human he could find. It was no matter if he knew the being or not as long as he was hungry. This one was different, however. He wouldn’t deny that he was attracted to it, but the desire within him... It wasn’t on a need for feeding. 

This has never happened before. 

With that in mind, his hand cautiously removed itself, lowering to let his nose have access. Two sniffs, and already he felt overwhelmed as a person’s first alcoholic drink. For a moment, he could have sworn his heart actually made a beat. It threw him off guard, causing a pause in his walking. 

The now gently rain pitter-pattered on his black umbrella, but he paid no mind to it. Not to that, not to the sounds of cars, driving on the wet and slippery road. Not to the gentle wind, blowing through his coat and the bangs of his hair. It was as if everything around him was gone from reality, except for the strong scent. 

His eyes stared up ahead, dilated and concentrated. Another sniff, slow and deep, and he froze. Just for a few seconds. 

The umbrella suddenly lost the grasp around its handle, and seconds before it touched the ground of the sidewalk its owner already passed the first ten blocks within a blink of an eye. 

Ten became twenty. Twenty became thirty. Thirty became forty. And forty became forty-two until he stopped. He didn’t have to take another purposed sniff; the brush from the wind, coming in for the second time, held the scent. It was stronger. Closer. And more alluring than ever. 

Step by step, he walked at the direction of the scent. Some consciousness in his mind remained, luckily. What was this person doing? Tonight was cold, dark, and damp. One should at least be at a place with a roof over their heads, even if they couldn’t get inside as long as something was shielding from the rain. And with that, the alluring increased, having him close to speed walking 

The scent was close. He can almost feel the human in his hands. 

Why should he care? It’s just a person. 

But the scent. He never felt such an attraction. 

That must be a problem. He had to talk to his brother about it. It just didn’t feel right. 

But it felt so _good_! He had to know, he just got to! 

The corner, up ahead. It led to the blood’s owner. The human. The enchantress or enchanter that caused him to lose track of getting home and into their hands. Keith wanted to know, just for a few seconds and then... 

Then what? Keith’s walking began to slow down. 

What _was _the point of all of this? What was he doing here? He never been on this street before. It was abandoned on the sidewalk, but his strong hearing caught the residents inside. They were either socializing or watching TV or whatever they were doing during the ending storm, completely oblivious to the confused vampire outside of their homes. The rain was now gone, but the dark clouds remained as Keith caught sight of one cloud, glowing for a few seconds by the lightning. 

The small grumble of thunder that came after made his right ear twitch. 

He sighed. This was too much for him. He now felt like those other ruthless vampires, living in the woods and desire deeply for blood, no matter if it was from an animal or a human. He shook his head. He wasn’t one of them, and this situation wasn’t much on a feeding and more on an aphrodisiac, in a way. 

Maybe it was some vampire hunter, wanting to kill his or her first prey. Not surprising, really. Vampires don’t come out in the broad day light for sure, but they weren’t fools in the night. And Keith is not going to be one tonight. 

He glanced at the corner before turning around, heading home. He should get a new umbrella from the pharmacy on the way. His footsteps gently tapped on the ground, splashing a little from a small puddle. 

“Help...” 

He paused. Did he hear that right? 

“H-help...!” A series of coughs came right after. Pained coughs. Coming straight from the corner. 

Trap or not, someone was in there, probably hurt and in need. The scent was still strong from that corner... And what that, Keith realized, the scent was a lot stronger and a tad sickening than when he noticed it earlier as he felt an unsettling feel in his stomach. In fact, the last time Keith noticed a blood scent like that, it was when he witnessed a human getting hit by a car and—Oh. 

He widened his eyes and immediately dashed over, taking a turn at the corner. 

“Help...” 

That voice, it was coming from behind the trash bin. Heading over, mindful of the wet ground, he soon caught sight of the caller. The combined scent of garbage and blood had the feel grew, close on making him want to vomit but not close enough. Mainly due to the instant shock and concern overpowering it. 

“...What...” 

** To Be Continued... **


	3. Red Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Note: This isn't the mechanical lion we're talking about here.

Even a sorcerer needs a break once in a while. And what better way to do it than with his lion — his red lion.

That’s right, Keith Kogane owned a red lion. Back on a trip in Africa, he was walking down a path in a forest he got lost in, only to come face to face with a lion cub. Poor little guy, all alone, bad ly injured, and close to the verge of death in its young age. Miles from the area he temporarily resided in, he urgently took the cub and with luck was able to find an area with water (one without any predators hidden, thank goodness) to mend the cub. Another thing he was thankful for was the few potions he had on him and were successfully effective.

Unfortunately, he failed to realize earlier of the possible side effects. This sorcerer wasn’t one for animal testing, after all.

He may have smuggled a few things before, but this has to be a first on smuggling a living creature, especially one that accidentally changed color like a chameleon. It wasn’t easy, but it worked and now, after a year, Keith was the proud owner of the animal.

Honestly, he never expected to have a lion for a pet. In fact, he never expected a pet in general. He was used to be alone all his life. His parents died in an accident, he had no siblings or friends to make, always had to deal with pain-in-the-butt foster families and school bullies, so much things were all up in his face that something comforting as a pet was the last thing in his mind.

He won’t lie, he is quite fond with animals — and he isn’t just talking about certain animal parts he had in various jars, filled with liquid or not. Keith was more focused on taking care of himself that he never took care of another living being before; none of the animal parts he got had the creatures fully alive when he found them. Just looking back on the past with himself and the lion had him wonder how neither of them died already.

Various potion bottles and jars damaged, planned mixtures destroyed by a curious lion’s instincts, shared aggression at each other, and that was just for the sorcerer part of his life. The owner part involved multiple scratches and tears and cuts and such. It’s amazing that Keith himself was still alive through it all. It was all too much for him to handle even after the first three months together.

He sighed. Being a lonely sorcerer was his specialty, and now he had an added proposition: lion/pet owner.  Just thinking about it tired him out.

A small pressure than came on his knee, opening his eyes in confusion. When did he close them? His violet eyes then looked over to the brown ones. Throughout the year, he watched the lion grow from its cute self to a handsome being. No longer the brown spots on his red back remained as they were replaced by the bushy reddish-brown mane surrounding his head, the color darker than the rest of his red self.

During the year, Keith tried everything he could to return him back to his original fur color, but he had no luck. Every spell and potion concoction were a failure as each one either made no change to him at all, or caused drastic side effects that him more urgent than before. As beautiful and healthy it was now, the poor animal was forever Earth’s first ever red lion.

He would have sighed in disappointment and guilt if it weren’t for his concentration focusing on the lion, walking away from his front and headed to his left side. It was common to see him calm, but only whenever he was bored or full from hunger, Keith noted throughout the year. Eye contact remained as the lion sat down at his side. The contact was then broken when he closed his eyes and yawned, leaning forward after. Keith had his hands up through instincts, but the lion took no notice. It merely rested his head on Keith’s left thigh, his body rearranging to a more comfortable position.

Keith felt a little embarrassed; this wasn’t the first time the lion rested himself on his lap. When it was smaller, the first time it happened, Keith was exhausted from another failure on fixing the lion’s fur that he sat on the floor, legs crossed and back resting on his couch, his head on the seat cushion. He was so beat out tired that it took him an hour to regain consciousness and energy, and have him notice the cub, curled up and sleeping in his lap with soft purrs leaking out. He had to hold himself back from freaking out until the realization kicked in. Along with an unfamiliar blush on his cheeks. For once in his life, he wished he had a camera on him just to take a photo on this rare sight.

Although, it wasn’t as rare as it wasn’t as common.

Relaxing himself, he smiled as he lowered his hands down then began to pet him, smoothing the soft mane. His smile widened a bit further when the unforgettable purrs began to escape.

It was moments like this one that made him think about his past self, the one who was hesitant about taking care of the animal, and thank him for taking up the opportunity in the first place. He knew he was alone, but he never acknowledged himself as truly lonely until he saved, and accidentally changed this animal. The animal that was widely known for its wide nature and how it was unsafe and impossible to take care of such a creature, not unless it was in some sort of a sanctuary or well-mannered zoo. The animal that was currently curled up to him with purrs like a house cat, and filling up the vacant hole in his chest with trust and affection.

The lion then turned around, pausing the petting, and brought his head up. His tongue then began to lick the palm of his hand, showing affection further. In return, Keith started scratching under his chin, having him relax further under his touch.

“Thank you for coming in my life... Red,” Keith muttered.

A soft grumble came in return, having Keith believe that he felt the same.


	4. Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE ONLY ANGST

Never go off to the woods at night. Preferably, the Marmora Woods.

Now, I know what you’re getting it but you must know. These woods didn’t always have a bad reputation. It was a beautiful natural area, perfect for both relaxation and public entertainment while enjoying the beauty of nature within. The popularity lasted for decades since the opening, letting everyone — close residents, tourists, and proud visitors — to come about and enjoy what Marmora Woods had to offer.

However, one thing changed it all. It’s like how the saying goes: “One little thing can cause a huge difference.” And because of that change, all people have become mindful, cautious, and showed fear on what resides in there.

No, not a “what”. No, not at all. Legends say that it was a “who” before, and all of this happened within ten years ago. With an innocent little boy.

It has been said that the child was moved from foster home to foster home after the tragic loss of his widowed father in an unexpected fire. One day, the residents he temporarily lived with went too far in bullying the child, causing him to run away with frustrated tears shedding down his cheeks.

Overwhelmed by his emotions, he failed to realize where he was going and ended up on an unknown trail to him in the Marmora Woods. All alone and broken by the cruel loss and bullying. He was merely a child; he couldn’t calm himself now that the emotions were difficult to control. Those horrible and cruel words circled in his mind over and over, and with the addition of being lost in the woods made it even worse for him. He started calling for help, hoping that someone, anyone close by could hear his cries.

Someone did come.

But the child’s luck wasn’t with him at the time...

The full moon above was the only witness to the sight, how the being lowered to a crawling position towards the now fearful boy. It was the only light among the two that gave them clear sight of each other. The boy. And a wolf.

It was the only listener to the wolf’s loud snarl and the boy’s scream of horror.

Days turned into weeks since the departure. The child never returned to the foster home.

Police looked for days, searching near and far for the boy. No luck. The boy was indeed missing, and the residents that knew about it believed that the child was too far to be searched. However, there were a few that believed that he hasn’t gotten far. They felt that the child was close by, for sure.

They were right.

And at that time, they truly wished they weren’t.

One day, a resident was on a hike, going on one of the trails in the woods when she came over a rare sight that had her rushing to the police with it. It was a red and white jacket, a size small enough for a child. Covered in shreds and had dry blood on one long sleeve. The police had the foster family come to the station to verify it. They have confirmed; the jacket did belong to the boy. Throughout the time he lived in the home, he always had it on as he never leaves without it. He was wearing it when he ran away.

Tension build in the close neighborhood. Gossips and rumor spread about inside and out of their homes. Tension rose when a mandatory police investigation was done in the Marmora Woods. Officers searched every area they could find in search for the boy. A simple sign was repeatedly asked for knowledge of the young boy’s close presence. Just a simple sign that the child was still inside the woods.

Nightfall eventually arrived for three police officers, who got themselves lost in the woods with flashlights baring loss of battery power. The full moon above was their only light in heading back to their vehicles, back to the homes with families that were currently worried for them. It was late, and they should have left by now, but when one officer had a bad sense of direction, things have got into a new change for the worse.

Walking upon a trail, the three then stopped at the sight of a being up ahead. The silhouette made no move as one officer called out for its answers. Another then figured that it was the child they have been searching for, having the three urge for him to come forth...

He did.

By morning, ambulances made their arrival to the woods with the police cars. A police officer was able to find the missing officers. The only problems were that they were all scarred, bloodied, and cold dead. No one needed to analyze that the actions were caused by a wild animal, most guessed a wolf. If they’re lucky, that wolf had its own injuries or life to deal with as the guns they had on were used, and a few used bullets have been found. Horror filled the veins of the residents, and because of it the Marmora Woods no longer became a popular attraction. At least, not in a positive way anymore.

Years have passed since then. The woods were left alone, untouched and passed by people. Not one had entered the woods, not even for maintenance on the growing nature. It was now considered forbidden to all as it owned horrible marks too frightening to recall, and caused people to believe rumors of instant death if one steps foot in there. It broke the hearts of people who loved visiting the woods and held many memories within, but they also mourned further for the life losses of the three officers, and possibly to the missing young boy.

The child was never found, nor has he returned to the foster home.

Rumors say that the wild wolf have also killed him, attacking him well enough to have him as its meal. Others say that the child is somehow managing to survive in those woods, the jacket forgotten during his choice. One bizarre rumor was said many times but the people refused to believe such a ridiculous thought.

The rumor tells that the wolf that killed the officers... is the child himself. As a werewolf.

Such fantasy was simple to know it was mere fiction. Although, curiosity came in the picture whenever the full moon was out, and the howling of a wolf was done in the Marmora Woods. They say that the howling was considered the fearful cry of the harmed young boy.

The cry of Keith Kogane, the forgotten orphan. 


	5. Family

Keith leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and eyes focused on the view ahead. 

It was a lovely sight, one that made his heart blossom in content. If he went back in time, and met up with his younger self before Voltron, he just knew his younger self wouldn’t believe one bit of given, and true, information. Who could blame him, though? Practically every day of his youth was survival to the fittest. It wasn’t easy in the progress, but it was worth it in the end, to his current present. 

Although, he couldn’t help but humor himself on his younger self’s stubborn denial on everything. 

He wouldn’t believe that he would meet someone who would become a huge influence in his life. 

He wouldn’t believe that he was gained a new family. Not a selfish and cruel foster one, thank quiznak, but one with various members, two being actual aliens, and the rest that resided in the same school as him. 

He wouldn’t believe that those members would work together to form Voltron, a robotic soldier created by five colored mechanical lions that the members, including himself, will grow attached to like lion cubs to their mothers. 

He wouldn’t believe that he would someday leave the team, and join another; at the same time, would eventually reunite with his alien mother and become the proud owner of an incredible space wolf. 

He _most definitely _wouldn’t believe that after he returns to Voltron, the family he couldn’t bear to leave behind, a massive change of relationship will be done between himself and a certain member. The same member who considered each other as rivals, and has been at each other necks since the beginning. 

However, within time, they would eventually come to realize how much they need each other, and later realize that they were meant to be, no matter to the past. And their genders. 

Opposites can attract sometimes, and before and after the end of the war, the two will be unbreakable. Nothing in the whole universe could break them apart. 

He wouldn’t believe how a self-proclaimed rival becomes not only a teammate but also a friend. Then later, a crush. Then his boyfriend. And now, his husband... Nope, young Keith wouldn’t believe it. Not unless he viewed it himself. 

Keith chuckled to himself before focusing the view again as a squeal of joy filled the backyard air. Then the deep but also joyful laughter followed, along with excited barking from the wolf as fun spread about. 

It was currently mid-summer, and instead of working on the crops for their farm, the former paladins were having a three-day off, having them spent minimum time with the crops and maximum time with their wolf, and their little girl. To this day, Keith mentally and repeatedly thanked Coran and Pidge for coming up with such an invention. An invention that can create children for couples and single parents who are incapable to do so. 

Three years since the success and he still couldn’t believe this little girl — Lance and Keith’s dearest daughter, Violet, who was currently running about in a cute pink one-piece swimming suit as she slid down a mat with various sprinklers spraying over her, enjoying the fun with her papa and wolf — was his. 

She looked more alike to her papa but there were qualities that she gained from him, such as his raven color for hair and his violet eyes, but slightly tinted. The same beautiful eyes that looked over to him, and brightened with her wide smile. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” She called out, waving her hand. “Come here, Daddy!” 

It made his heart pound in joy, and his eyes close to watering to know that a child was calling him that title, a title he never thought he would ever have. 

“Yeah, come on, Keith!” His husband, Lance, then called out. “Don’t tell me you’re done already? We got plenty of time to dry up! Get your cute tushy over here!” 

Violet giggled then laughed as their wolf, Kosmo, kept biting at one of the sprinklers to drink up the water while getting himself wet in the process. Keith rolled his eyes at the childish nature from his husband, but he still headed over anyway. Who was he to decline on spending more time with his family? 

Sure, his younger self would have his self-doubt and was sure that it wouldn’t last. But that was the same thought he had when he met Shiro, when he joined Voltron, and when he confirmed his feelings for Lance. 

As he slid down on the mat, only to pause and groan aloud when Kosmo jumped onto his back, causing Violet and Lance to bark out in laughter at the interruption, Keith knew that he was glad and truly happy that he was wrong. 

He thanked the stars watching over him for the wonderful opportunities. On gaining, reuniting, and making a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always did like the idea of Older Klance with a child and Kosmo as one big happy family


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Basically reacting the scene where Ray sang to his Evangeline and Tiana and Naveen danced on the lily pads

“Oh no, I can’t” was a line Keith was quite familiar with. He wasn’t much of a dancer, mainly because he never danced before. He never learned when he was younger, so when someone was urging him further, he had to come up with quick excuses to get away from a future disaster. The last thing he wanted to do was to repeatedly step on someone’s feet.

However, unlike the others, this one was persistent. In a more respectful yet encouraging manner.

When he felt his hand taken again, Keith turned to the guy, ready to decline only to pause and stared at his eyes. They bared serenity and care in them, something he never saw with the others. The owner, Lance, then spoke, his tone matching the emotions.

“If I can mince, you can dance.”

Keith blushed at that. It was understandable; just an hour ago Lance was convinced that he wasn’t go at anything, being a prince who had everything done for him, until Keith showed him how to mince. Keith was the first person to actually teach him how to do something. Now the tables have turned, with Lance teaching Keith how to dance. Stutters were done in his steps, having Keith just know that Lance would either look at him in pity or get annoyed every time. However, Lance was patience and kept on smiling since they started.

As they dance, Keith was starting to get the hang of it. It wasn’t like it was a rehearsed waltz, just simple swaying with side-to-side steps. Like gentle waves crashing to shore, but in this case, they were crashing to his heart. That’s exactly what Keith was imaging as he started to stare at his feet less, and more to Lance’s eyes until eye contact remained. Those eyes, they held understanding like Keith when he felt bad for Lance earlier. It was nice, this was nice, he never knew dancing could be this nice.

Lance then made a brave move to twirl him slowly, and Keith let him. When returned to Lance’s front, they got closer accidentally. But they didn’t pull apart, they just kept on going. The closeness and the music continued to sway them like the gentle waves, and Keith liked it.

He never thought that he would dance one day, but with Lance, he honestly wished this dance never ends.  Especially with Lance looking at him like  that .


	7. Surfing Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 7: Space. This is also based off another Disney movie, one that's underrated by not forgotten: Treasure Planet!

It was going to be a clear night. He knew it, he was informed about it from the news. Good, he was going to need it. Keith has been stressed all day, and he definitely had to go out.

Midnight exact, the time best suited for him. Grabbing his board, Keith headed out of his room through the open window. A rope ladder was already laid out for him on the side of the house, having him easily climb down from the second story. Despite the slow climbing, he knew that his older brother, Shiro, was a heavy sleeper. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to have Keith’s head if he found out he went out at night without his knowledge. Again.

Can’t blame Keith, though. Other than sketching, solar surfing was just as relaxing for him.

Holding on to the handle of the sail, the board hovering above the ground with a speed for a racing car, Keith sighed in relaxation at the fast and smooth glide across the open various trails he knew from memory. The wind blowing into his face, fluttering his hair and clothes, was wonderful as it cooled his skin and nothing like a winged bug or a grain of sand collided into his eyes. However, the best part of it all was the night sky.

He loved it when the sky was clear. Where he lived, light pollution was not as massive as a city; thus, whenever there wasn’t a storm or not much clouds roaming above, you get to witness the entire package before going to sleep: a dark canvas covered by billions and billions of sprinkled stars. Just looking at it makes you feel you can pass through them, and all of a sudden you see everything. The planets. The galaxies. Maybe the entire universe. Either way, it was a sight his home was proud to witness and admire when they get the chance.

With the clear passage on his riding, there were times Keith wished he could lift up his hand and feel the stars, tickling between his finger and giving the warmth in contrast to the cold atmosphere. Sadly, that idea was simply a dream, but it was a dream he had when he was young and Keith knew, in his heart and soul, that he would someday go up there and take it as a chance...

He shook his head. He’ll think about it later. Right now, he just wanted to focus on relaxing—Oh. Wait a minute. His violet eyes widened a bit at what was up ahead by a mile. An unfinished building with construction machinery left behind for the morning.

A growing smirk then came on his face. Without a second thought, he nudged his foot forward and the surfing increased speed. What Shiro doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Right?


	8. Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 8: Mermaid AU. Obviously, this was posted as a separate story, but I am placing it here and deleting the separate one later. Thank you for the kudos and comment on the story!

Lance couldn’t believe his luck. One moment, his heart was broken by the woman he loved, and somehow found an unconscious man—no, an unconscious _merman _on the beach shore. What are the odds in that? 

For sure, he was aware on how creative people are. He’d seen those videos with the makeup tutorials that had you ready for the Grammy Awards or the Oscars; as well, a couple with women putting on wigs and work about at the front to make it real to others. So, obviously, someone could have done the same technique to this guy. 

They would have the tail — that beautiful reddish orange, realistic scaly tail — all prepared and had some waterproof makeup between the waist and the beginning of the scales. They must have made him more attractive than before, because it had to be impossible that a guy like him was better looking than Lance! Lance could applause, however, on such a great job; the moment he saw his pale, resting face with a scar on his right cheek — in addition to his raven locks (despite it being a mullet, he noted) and his athletic torso similar to Lance’s — he felt hypnotized, so attracted to him like an actor who knows how to grab a viewer’s attention. 

And probably, they could have been going all out for an amateur movie, so of course it would explain the large gash in the middle of his tail. The fresh blood was already leaking out, staining the sand with the water cleaning it off. 

It makes perfect sense. 

… 

Who was he kidding? 

This beautiful and sexy guy was here, on the beach, with an actual tail, and is horrible injured. Not to mention there was no cameras or anyone else here. So... Yeah, he has got to help him! 

. 

. 

. 

Okay, so that was not as easy as expected, especially when during the struggling the merman woke up and started going all defensive on him. 

“H-Hey! Knock it off! Ow! I-I'm trying to help you, dammit!” He shouted earlier, but was foreign to his ears. Do mermaids and mermen understand human languages? Probably not; when was the last time a human and a mermaid ever spoke to each other? And wasn’t from a Disney movie? 

Lance plopped back on the sand, exhausted as ever. His home was a few blocks away from the beach, but the last thing he wanted was anyone to find him, carrying an injured and fidgeting merman in his arms. Not unless it was his only option, anyway. However, he was lucky as it became a forgotten option when he spotted something over the merman’s hitting. It was a hidden hole with collected rocks surrounding it. It shouldn’t capture his attention, but when he saw the glistening light inside the hole, memories started coming back to him. 

When he was younger, he accidentally fell inside that hole while playing hide and seek with his family, and in there was a beautiful cavern, with light blue water that connected with the ocean. It was his secret hiding place for years, but within time as he grew up, responsibilities and other interests made him forget about it until now. He forgot how enchanting and private the place was, so he was lucky to find a good hiding place with a good and wide body of water for his little half-man, half-fish friend. The same hybrid holding a glare on his cute face with Lance’s jacket, completely wrapped around the injury. 

(Good thing about the jacket was that it was a gift from his ex, and he hated it but never told her.) 

He returned the glare. “You’re welcome, by the way.” 

The merman growled in respond, his gritting human-like teeth showing, only to later blink in surprise. Lance raised an eyebrow at the change, but did the same when the creature’s face scrunched up in pain, his pale arms wrapping around his stomach. The frustration was instantly forgotten as concern kicked in. Was he hungry? Was it something he ate? Was the wound effecting his insides? 

Lance moved forward, reaching a hand out to help. “Are you—” 

Another growl then came, interrupting him. The predator expression on his face was a warning sign for Lance, causing him to flinch back. The pain expression then returned, noises slipping out from his lips. Lance watched until his eyebrows scrunched together. If this merman was going to act stubborn, then whatever, because there was no way that Lance was going to let him suffer any further. 

A high-pitched sound, almost close to a whimper, got Lance to his feet. 

The merman growled again, but he ignored it as Lance rushed out of the cavern, running fast as he could as he headed home. Leaving the injured creature, for now. 

. 

. 

. 

This has to be the fastest Lance has ever done on grabbing everything required. He wasn’t sure if any of them will work, but it was worth a try. Holding the items in his backpack, he forced himself to run back to the cavern, his legs begging to relax but there was no type. He made it just in time—right as a mournful cry and the splashing of water caught his hearing. 

Oh no. 

Lance immediately entered, and what first caught his eye was the jacket, thrown aside with a large dry blood stain on it. 

Oh no! 

The second cry caused him to whip his head over to it, having Lance drop the bag to the sand, close to himself and the merman, attempting to clean the bleeding wound with the saltwater. 

“No! No, no, no! It will only make it worse!” Lance called out over the third cry, but the merman kept going until Lance grabbed the tail. A high-pitched cry, one out of immense pain, had Lance lay the tail further down, but that only started the struggling. 

“No—stop! You’re going to hurt yourself more! I’m trying to help you!” 

The struggling only kept on going, the bleeding spreading further to the sand. It was then a thought kicked in. He was alone, he was hurt, and he didn’t want to die from the hands on a stranger, a creature he never seen before for sure. He had to show him that he was safe, and he will be taken care of in a positive manner. Lance had to show him that he wasn’t going to hurt him further to kill. 

Holding down on the tail, he used his best to mount onto the tail, holding it better as he reached over to the bed. A gasp caused the struggling to stop, having Lance glance at the merman. Vulnerability was all over his face as tears, blue as the water it was in before, shed down on his red flustered face. If it weren’t for the situation they were in, Lance would have considered just taking him and hugging him close. 

While he got the chance, he turned over the pack and dumped all the items to the ground. He picked up the first two, a water bottle that’s cold from the fridge and a fluffy blue towel. He uncapped the bottle, and gently started pouring over the blood. He felt the tension from the tail, but it slowly faded as he kept on pouring and wiping the excessive blood off, no matter that his pants were getting wet at the progress. The tail was still bleeding but at least Lance could see the cut better. It was more painful than he thought, as it looked like the tail was sliced through by something fast and sharp. Like a knife. 

A hunter, maybe...? 

_ Poor guy. _He picked up the large and sealed bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and after unsealing he gently poured all small amount, watching the bubbles foaming up. He was sure glad this doesn’t sting as he continued pouring. Lance then bravely looked up to his face. The tears dried up, and the tiredness was still on his face but Lance was able to spot some curiosity in his eyes. _Good_, he thought, returning to the cut. _Keep on watching._

He used the towel again to clean off what was trailing off the tail, and then picked up some gauze to soak with the peroxide and press on the cut, placing firm pressure. He felt a little jump from the tail, and heard a small whimper. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he assured in a gentle tone. “This will stop the bleeding.” 

And it did, after using two more pressuring until he can confirm the bleeding stopped. A little more peroxide, the bottle half done, before using a gauze strip to wrap around it. The tail then lifted a little, pausing Lance for a second before continuing and grabbed another strip. Firmly gripped in a comfortable manner, Lance finally let out a sigh of released tension. Finished, he then washed his hands in the cavern’s water and climbed off the tail. He expected movement from the being as he got off. 

None came. 

He looked up to him, the small orb of panicking inside disappearing. Thank God, he was still alive, wide awake and curiously looking at what was right next to Lance. He followed and spotted the item: another one of his water bottles. He brought over five, just in case. 

Glancing to him then back at the bottle, he picked it up and the merman’s gaze followed. Untwisting the cap, Lance looked back once more. He then slowly brought the bottle over to him. It’s been an hour on mending the wound. He doesn’t know the last time he ate but probably he was thirsty from his exhaustion. Lance knew he was, for sure. 

The merman looked at the bottle, then his eyes flickered over to Lance. His eyes slightly narrowed in defensive, but Lance showed sympathy and care. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “Go on, you can drink—Woah!” He was caught off guard by the sudden grab at the bottle, and watched as the merman drank five large gulps of the bottle before licking his lips and throwing it aside on the sand, near the stained jacket. 

“It,” he finished, amused. 

Now being the curious one, Lance then picked up a brown paper bag. The merman looked up, and brought his head forward a little. Lance had to hold back a chuckle on how cute that was. He then slowly took out the item from the bag: a fresh, sweet peach. Lance turned over to the creature, creating eye contact to the being as he demonstrated how to eat it by pretending to bite it. He then passed it over to him. 

Guess he wasn’t familiar with fruits as the merman, this time, took the fruit in a gentle manner. He analyzed the strange and slightly fuzzy food before being it up to his face. He placed his teeth on it, hesitating before taking a large bite on it. Lance watched after a few bites before smiling as the merman perked up, and took three more bites, eagerly eating the fruit. 

This time, he did chuckle. 

“Easy now, there’s plenty to eat,” Lance said, passing the bag over and had two more peaches fall out to the sand. The merman noticed the fruits and kept on eating, like he hasn’t eaten in days. 

It was then reality seriously kicked in. He couldn’t believe his luck. Hours ago, he found out the love of his life that he was dating for over a year was cheating on him behind his back. He felt as though he wasn’t worthy to love, that his life was over, and there was no point in life when someone like her damaged his pride in the worse way. But, before he could suffer in self-pity, something urged him over to the beach. 

It was a feeling that wasn’t suicidal, but more in need. Like he had to go over there now. He could have ignored it, and headed on home. Probably get some ice cream and snacks on the way, and call up his friends if they were available to comfort his pain and talk bad about his ex, wishing her harm in her life (he knew Pidge would love to do that). But he didn’t, he followed the urge and the urge led him to meeting a real, life creature he knew was impossible to exist. 

He looked over to the merman, who was sucking his fingers to get the juices from the peach before grabbing his second one, wiping the sand off before taking another bite. 

Above them was a circular hole, showing the sky above. In the sky, the sun was setting, having the blue turn into a variety of colors from purple to yellow. Seeing that had another thought came in mind, one that completely took over his pain and had more doubt and worry kicking in. 

What was he going to do with him? 

He couldn’t take him home, could he? This cavern was a much better place for this being to heal in. But what can he do? He was just one person. Should he tell his friends? No, he couldn’t. The merman was starting to trust him, the last thing he wanted was for him to feel threatened again. Even when he was fatally injured, he was a fighter. He wasn’t going to back down so easily, none unless a wound like this hit him hard. 

He couldn’t leave him, though. It was only a matter of time before that tail of his will heal, and he will return to the ocean, back to other mer that are probably missing him right this very moment. He couldn’t leave him to die, all alone and cold and far from home. Lance has to stay with him, no matter how difficult it was going to be. 

A small burp then caught his attention. The merman blinked twice at the sound, licking the juice of his lips before looking at him, tilting his head in curiosity. 

This difficulty might be interesting than he thought with a cute face like that. His bi thoughts can confirm that. 


	9. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever has the point of view is all up to you guys. It can be either Lance or Keith, the same with "the guy"

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. This was completely out of his nature. He would only do it if the rest of the team was doing it, but not this time. Shiro recommended it — and by that, he meant, “Do it, no excuses.” 

He swears on his suckish luck to be in this position. 

He was going to do it, whether he doesn’t like it or not. On the bright side, it would have them working together better for the future. On the dull side, however, they would be at each other’s throats with argument after argument. Shiro looking over them like a lifeguard looking at children in the public pool would be best if he didn’t trust them on being grown-ups for once. 

He seriously doubted it, though. For sure the guy hated him with all the fighting they have been doing, but maybe if he mentioned Shiro the tension wouldn’t be as bad. Although, it would just make him feel bad; the guy wouldn’t be doing it for him, he would be doing it because Shiro told them to. He would do anything for the leader, never for the others unless it's for a mission or request. Never for him. He wouldn’t care... 

Great. The doubt was overwhelming his confidence. How was he going to do it without making himself feel bad? Maybe... maybe he could view it as a sort of practice. Yeah, that way the personal feelings won’t interfere with the idea. That should work! No problem there! 

What if the guy says no? 

(Quiznak) 

What if the guy would just be stubborn and disagree, even if Shiro recommended it? Then what? Not only would the teamwork wouldn’t be as common in the future, but the fact that he didn’t care would just hurt him further than any battle Voltron had went through. Shouldn’t it matter? 

What if he thought it was a personal idea? What if _the guy _thought he didn’t care? 

Conflicted eyes looked at the metal doors, his mind running around with unstable emotions on the subject. He then sighed. There was only one way to find out. 

Lifting a hand up, he then knocked on the door. He ignored the racing of his heart in beat with his knocking. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Just think of it as a practice. 

“Yeah?” 

Just a practice. 

“Can I come in?” 

They were training. 

“Uh, sure.” 

His hand on the panel, the door slid open. Inside were the guy’s curious eyes, focused at this rare sight. The door slid behind him after he entered, closing and concealing their privacy. 

Training to be better. 


	10. Vacation

“Look at that sunset. It’s so beautiful.” 

“Mmm, yes. Yes, you are.” 

Keith blushed then looked over. The blush grew at the sight of Lance, looking at him with such love and admiration as the sunset kissed his skin with its multicolored shine. He was a man in love, and the fact that Keith was the subject made him embarrassed. No one has ever looked at Keith like that before. 

“S-Shut up,” Keith stuttered, showing the emotion. Lance chuckled then looked up ahead. The wind fluttered through their hair and warmed skin, and the waves laid over the sand and their bare feet. 

“But you’re right. That sunset is beautiful. Ah, I wish this vacation never ends: a fantastic hotel room, delicious food and drinks, those fun opportunities that we could check off the bucket list—” The two chuckled at that, especially on recalling that humorous moment when they were bunging jumping near a waterfall. “—and to finish it all off, sitting together on the beach and watching the sunset. It’s just amazing.” 

Keith adjusted himself, resting his head on the tan shoulder. In respond, Lance brought his used arm around to wrap around the upper torso, close to Keith’s pale and sun screened shoulder. 

“You’re right, all of this has been amazing,” Keith agreed. “But, it’s only amazing because we are together for all of it.” He looked up at him, and smiled at that sight of Lance’s blush appearing on his cheeks. It filled his chest with pride and admiration. 

Lance snorted and returned the gaze and smile. “Now who’s being cheesy?” 

Keith chuckled then grasped his cheek. Lance was already a step ahead of him, leaning down for another sealing of a kiss they have been doing all day. With such pride and true happiness, love was quite a treat between this unlikely pair, and without a doubt they were accepting their relationship for as long as it takes. 


	11. Practice Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Kisses
> 
> Honestly, when I posted this on Instagram, I didn't expect the amount of likes on it lol

The first time they kissed, obviously it was going to be awkward. Being war soldiers up in outer space doesn’t give much opportunities to date anyone, let alone get a kiss. 

(Lance still made sure that kiss he shared with the mouse **did not **count, much to Keith’s amusement.) 

However, whenever they do have the time and it was on either or both minds, every second counted. Either in Lance’s room, Keith’s, or a spare room they were sure no one will find them in, they... practiced, as best described, for as long as they got. 

Don’t be too concerned, they are interested in each other, but being officially boyfriends took a lot of time to think about, and it was done when not involved in battling out against purple space cats. So, their new change in relationship between them was hidden from the others. Although, such information could bring some light into the gloominess this war caused inside the castle, the two weren’t ready to confess. 

And by how they were practicing, they also knew PDA was the last thing the others could handle let alone expect from them. 

Right now, the two were doing another practice session. To make it less suspicious, they made sure to do it after dinner and after Keith was sparring in the training room. For once since they started, Lance never expected to see the day Keith would not consider on doing some self-training, all because he wanted to be with Lance. That truly touched his heart, and honestly Lance agreed and definitely wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for Shiro. 

He didn’t know much about Shiro and Keith’s relationship yet, but what he did know so far was how watchful Shiro was over his boyfriend, like an older brother or father figure looking after him. Sweet to Lance and annoying to Keith, but can cause quick suspicious if Keith’s routine changed unexpectedly without Shiro’s knowledge, whether if it was his business or not. It was best not to take the risk. 

Cheeks bright red, hands touching in places never touched before, the two were magnets. They were unwilling to let go of each other. 

Their jaws ached as the minutes passed. Their lips were taking in all the dancing between each other, and the saliva escaping from the tonsil hockey they tried four practices ago. Heads were tilted to make it, keep it, deep. 

Arms then wrapped around each other, covered pale ones around the neck and covered tan ones around the waist. One gloved pale hand rummaged through the short brunette hair, and one tan hand slid up over the black shirt and under the cropped shirt. Covered pale legs also mounted on the tan ones, a position that had the owner dark red at the first try but eventually became natural as his easy A’s in the Garrison. The other was the persuading one, and was very proud on the success and later seeing it be natural. 

They held on each other, almost afraid to pull apart. They grasped each other like hands, fingers wrapped instead of intertwined. The two were together like oil and water, but also like red and blue paint, and their synchronizing lips were making purple. 

They were also two hormonal human boys, who needed to _breeeathe_. 

Sharp gasps were let out once they pulled back, their lips not their bodies. They were flushed, cheeks matching bright red and with wet lips huffing and puffing for oxygen. They would always do that, but they didn’t care. 

After a few minutes, their lips then curled into smiles, chuckling escaping after in between them. Eyes then closed, and foreheads touched; their practice was complete for the day. Just until next time. And the next time. And the next time. And the next time until they both approve that their practicing made it a success. 

(It was no matter to them that the success already happened after their third kiss. Frankly, though, with all the desires and accomplishment to each practice, they didn’t give a quiznak.) 


	12. What Is A Youth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Days 12 + 13, Galra Lance and Altean Keith, combined!
> 
> Inspired by 1968's Romeo and Juliet, you are given the meeting of Galra Prince Lance and Altean Prince Keith, the sons of feuding families, when the two fell in love with each other at first sight.
> 
> NOTE: The two species actually live together as equals. These two families just can't stand each other, like the movie

_ Two alien species, both alike in dignity _

_ In fair Earth’s Verona, where we lay our scene _

_ Familiar with star-crossed lovers that took their life _

_ The ending grows dark but this beginning owns light _

_ Man to man, species apart, but love has come through _

_ Their love story begins with the song, “ _ ** _ What is a Youth? _ ** _ ” _

Lance believed that the dearest Allura was the fairest of them all. The most beautiful Altean has ever seen, and someone he would end his life for. But, alas, the dearest woman has decided her fate, with strong chastity and love for their wonderful Creator. As much as his heart ached at the loss for romance, her intensions were understandable for the  Galra . However, because of such decision, he has chosen to refuse on falling in love with any other, no matter if it was Galra or Altean. His heart holds on to the woman he could never have, and therefore sorrow and despair will remain in his free-spirited self.

And then, he saw him.

Lance... He never felt such an attraction. He has fell in love before, crushes too many to count, but... He felt this.

His eyes through the mask looked over the man once he spotted him. How odd how his gender doesn’t slow down the racing of his heart. What a beauty, what a beautiful man. Such a thought was inexistent to him in the past; he would never believe that a man, no matter of age, would be more beautiful, more capturing, more... Dear God, he couldn’t come up another word useful for this Altean. Could you come up with such a word?

Or perhaps, words won’t be as useful unless expressed. His thoughts, his emotions, his desire to get to know this man, and his goal to have his heart and no other. Women he flirted and courted with, but none of them were owned by Lance. He longed to have Allura’s heart, but fate sent him to the right being. His heart, Lance believed from fate, was the one he must gain ownership to.

And if Lance could not, then he would let the man have his.

So much words came in mind that he couldn’t stand still any longer. Hiding within the party he gained no invite to was no matter to him. He must speak with him. He must tell him of this attraction and hope that he felt the same. Shifting through the crowd, a large circle surrounding a single singer that expressed the emotion in the song choice. Such a song was a motivation to Lance; it expressed his feelings to all, and was giving him pushes to make it happen.

Closer he got.

Not one eye looked over to his direction. He made sure to keep his eyes on him.

Closer and closer he was.

He could feel his heart pumping faster than any horse in a rush to return home.

Closer and closer and closer he became.

Behind a pillar, Lance was now a reach apart. Sliding his arm like a snake spotting its prey, he kept his eyes on the target himself...

A gasp was let out.

Got him.

One of the singer’s listeners looked over to the being. Assurance was shared in a nod. Lance held the hand, so rough and pale. It had him nervous, something that never happened when he flirted with the women. However, a gentleman he was and a gentleman he will portray.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand; this holy shine, this gentle fine is this,” he spoke, his voice soft and only for the one he speaks towards. This had to be the first when such truth was quite strong than ever. “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch, with a tender—” He removed his mask, and bowed down to the hand. “—kiss.”

A stutter in a step and the owner looked over to Lance. With the gentle light over him, Lance felt his breath be taken away. He somehow managed to smile to him and straightened up as eye contact remained. His blue eyes, with those violet ones that were close to his skin’s.

This Altean man was better beautiful when up close. With his violet eyes and pale flawless skin were the familiar Altean markings under his eyes. Red was his color; thus, the matching pigment upon his beautiful clothing. By appearance and how expensive it must look, it was as if he was a prince. And his hair, matching a raven’s feather by color with volume and silk combined. Lance felt the desire to run his fingers through the strands, feeling the gentle tickles upon his skin while showing his affection to one part of him.

Looking at him completely had him wish to show all his affection, not wanting to miss every single part of his body, but such an idea shouldn’t be trespassed. It can only be given if trust and affection was given in return to Lance. Although, it could probably be done as Lance gently pulled him closer. He took note of the lacking of confusion and disgust on the man’s understanding expression.

“Good pilgrim.” His voice was deep and shy. It took his attention like an archer to his target. “You do wrong your hand too much—” He gently removed his hand from Lance, the Galra letting him instead of holding it in place. “—Which mannerly devotion shows in this.”

Lance’s eyes widened a tad as the Altean let his hand, his palm facing his sight. It was a gesture, given to receive from Lance. Who was Lance to decline such a manner? He then placed his purple palm against it, warm sharing upon each other despite the difference – Lance’s hand was a tad bigger than Red’s.

“For saints have hands,” Red continued. “That pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” He questioned.

“Ay, pilgrim,” Red answered, stepping away from him and the oblivious crowd. “Lips that they must use in prayer.” Standing in front of the serving, Red lifted up a glass with red liquid inside, wishing for a sip.

Such an action was not done as Lance step close to him once more from behind, Red aware of the presence.

“O, then.” Lance’s voice was almost a whisper as he spoke close. “Dear saint, let lips do—” He let out his palm, coping Red’s gesture. He took notice. “—what hands do.” Red showed no hesitation as his palm pressed Lance’s again. Lance’s smile spread further.

“They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

“Saints do not move.” Lance spotted Red’s realization on their position – mere strangers they were, and men none of the less, and yet they’re reaching out for each other as confirming crushes. Red darted over to the other side of the serving, separating himself further from Lance. “Though grant for prayers’ sake,” he confessed, tilting his cup for a sip.

“Then move not.”

Red did so. Lance headed over, viewing the frozen shocked expression. The wide eyes revealed more of the beautiful purple in them. The cup was removed by Lance. Nothing separated the closeness, nor became a grounding of reality away from this moment.

“While my prayer’s effect I take.” Two purple fingers wrapped around the pale peach chin, their colors contrasting. Red’s eyes fluttered to a close. “Thus, from my lips, by yours—”

He leaned down, his voice a whisper as they spoke against the pink ones.

“—my sin is purged.”

Red. The color. The man. His heart. That’s what Lance pictured.

The red markings below the eyes.

The red from a fully blossomed rose.

The red of the prince-themed outfit.

And, now, the red blush resting upon the pale and sweet cheeks. A pale hand touched the lower lip, surprised and amazed that such an action was done on them.

“Then have my lips that sin that they have took.”

“Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!” Lance felt so giddy. “Give me my sin again!”

A giggle was released from Red, and the gesture was done with arms wrapped Lance’s neck and Red’s waist, bringing them close as magnets. Fate was repeatedly praised by Lance; as well, the Creator was given his thanks. His thanks on letting Allura go, and giving him this beautiful man in return.

_ A rose will bloom _

_ It then will fade _

_ So does a youth... _

_ So does the fairest maid. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is also the name of the song performed in the film. Some of the lyrics are written and italicized.
> 
> I loved the film when I saw it, so I just had to make Klance in link to it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!


	13. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14!
> 
> I may have based this off a Klance fanart I saw and loved.

The front door opened, catching Keith’s attention on the arrival. 

“Hey, Lan—” He paused. Well, that was something he never seen before. 

An eyebrow raised as he looked at the brown and old cardboard box then up to the holder, a sheepish smile on his handsome face. Keith crossed his arms just as their husky, Cosmo, walked over to them eagerly, only to spot and sniff at the foreign object. 

“Lance,” he started, a warning tone in his voice. “What’s in the box?” 

The said man opened his mouth to answer. 

“Mew~” 

That definitely was not from Lance. 

Violet eyes darted down to the box. Cosmo paused for a second before sniffing further, his nose bumping against it. His violet eyes remained on the box. He didn’t... 

“Lance.” 

“Let me just show you,” Lance finally spoke. He walked around the curious pair, Keith half suspicious, before setting it on the ground. Keith went to his knees, too, while holding back the dog before his curiosity gets him too excited. 

Lance pulled back the folds, and the other two peaked in. Keith widened his eyes. “What–!” 

Inside the cardboard box, walking or laying or drinking from a small bowl on top of a laid-out newspapers were the most adorable kittens Keith has ever seen. He was expecting at least one or two—not five. By the looks of them, they were at age where their mother’s—or mothers’, Keith guessed as some fur colors weren’t the same—milk wasn’t needed anymore and they can be adopted. How Lance was able to find them was the main surprise to him. 

“I found the box on my way home from work,” Lance confessed, as if reading his mind. He kept looking at them in admiration with a heart-touched smile. “I knew why they were left on the sidewalk, but... I just couldn’t help myself, Keith! They were so cute, and alone, and who was I to leave them when it was getting dark. 

“Who knows what could have happen if I didn’t do something?!” 

“This is crazy,” Keith muttered. Cosmo sniffed closer at the kittens, one of them noticing and starting to paw on his muzzle. 

“Oh, can we keep them, babe? They’re so cute~!” Lance adored, cooing at the kitten’s playing. “They can be wonderful additions to our family. Plus, Cosmo seems very fond of them!” To add with a proof, Cosmo’s tail started wagging. 

“Lance, I don’t know. I mean, it was hard work with Cosmo when he was a pup, but... _five kittens_? I’m just not sure.” 

“Oh, please?” Lance begged, already in such position. “Please, please, please, please, _pleeeeease_?” He then let out a pout with his famous puppy dog eyes. 

Keith rolled his eyes at that. Usually it worked, but not when responsibility was on his mind. “Look, Lance. I understand your intentions, which is one of the things I love about you. But we can’t handle five kittens! They’re cute, I’ll admit that, but that won’t ignore the amount of responsibilities we have to do on them. Not to mention how much of a ruc...kus...” 

“Mew.” 

Leave it to Lance, who chose to pick up one of them and bring it over to Keith’s face as he ranted. Typical Lance. 

His violet eyes focused on the white furball held by Lance’s hands, its own purplish-blue eyes looked up at him. 

“Meow!” It cried, then the eyes darted down a tad. Its head stretched out to let the small pink tongue lick on his nose. 

“...” 

“...” 

Cosmo panted happily with a smile as he watched. 

More cries came out of the box, along with tapping on the cardboard as they moved about or pawed on it. 

“...” 

“...” 

“... Fine. We’re keeping them.” 

“Meow!” 

Keith was almost positive that the cry matched with Lance’s bright smile. As he took the white kitten from his boyfriend’s grasp and helped take out the rest of the kittens from the box, he knew it was going to be hell. But he also knew that it will be worth it in the end. 


	14. Baby's Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laugh (Day 15) + Future (Day 16) = This story! Basically, our Klance couple that have grown up and loving the baby they own

Plenty of sounds were captured by the walls of their home, and the most common of them; as well, the most popular was laughter. The best being the laughter of the Red and Blue Paladin’s baby son. 

Just hearing the sound can take all the stress instantly. Everything outside of home that would ruin their day can be restored by that laughter. Not to mention the best qualities that came with it: the bright and cheerful eyes when he looked over to them or at Kosmo or at a toy he has grown attached to; the big smile, all toothless and adorable; and the moving actions done to have him reach for a certain being or item. 

Their baby was their little heaven. 

Cries at laughter filled the walls and furniture and the ears of the former blue paladin, who’s currently blowing raspberries on the kissable round tummy. The one-year-old squirmed about in his grasp, laughter pouring on his father’s affection. 

“Mi preciosa bebé!” Lance praised in his first language. “Mi bebé varon! Mira que lindo eres!” He then started to playfully nibble the cheeks, chuckling at the adorable high-pitched giggles he got in response. “Quién es el bebé más lindo del universo? Tu eres! Si, lo eres!” 

“Darlings!” 

The two looked over to the kitchen, seeing Keith at the doorway with a smirk. “Lunch’s ready.” 

The two headed over to the connected kitchen/dining room with Lance passing the baby over to Keith. Once in his grasp, Keith then started giving affectionate kisses to the baby’s cheeks, chuckling as well when hearing the now soft giggles. Once done, he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, nuzzling close to his neck and his small hands playing with the growing long hair. 

It’s a fact to know that Lance and Keith McClain have been hard workers since Voltron, and despite not being as stressful as fighting an intergalactic war, being teachers in the Garrison was both a success and a pain. Chances of being irritated, drained, and stressed in their young adult ages. However, when their baby boy released his laughter, all of that pain and aggravation would disappear faster than removing the aches in a massage. Eventually, they would also remember to smile but instead of by approval, but by fun and true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> My precious baby! My baby boy! Look how cute you are! Who's the cutest baby in the universe? You are! Yes, you are!
> 
> (Done through Google Translate)


	15. You Are Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 17 + 18, Cuddles and Lone Wolf!

Keith was used to being alone. He lost so many people important to him when he was young. He had to deal with foster homes and bullies with irritation and annoyance. Not to mention, he had to go through the consequences of being a member — then the leader — involved in an intergalactic war.

He never asked for it. He never wanted any of this.

This was all too much for him. He tried to do some good but only managed to screw up further.

He would rather be alone again, surviving his single life on Earth than go through it. However, right now... He didn’t want to be.

Thoughts about the past and the Galra was pushed far in the back of his mind, as the front was overwhelmed by the mixed scent of lilac and lavender, or at least an alien verson of such scents. How Lance was capable to find cologne was none of his concern. It smelled wonderful as each inhale taking in the whiffs made the stress be released from his body. The scents resting on the tan neck was as comfortable as essential oils for a nice soak in the bathtub.

Along with that was the tanned arms, covered by the long-sleeved pajama shirt, that were wrapped around Keith’s black-shirted torso. His legs bundled up with Keith’s, creating a tangle. His warm tanned cheek pressed against his forehead, his black bangs gently brushing against the skin. And to have it interesting further, keeping them both warm and numb from the waist below, was a certain space wolf, laying over them like a blanket. The wolf’s snores were heard, but thankfully weren’t enough to be disturbing to the pair.

Keith looked over to Kosmo then up at his boyfriend Lance, his head movements not disturbing either male. Tiredness was clear on Keith’s face, but so was the small grateful smile. He was so used to being alone that not even physical contact was common. However, as he was cuddled by his handsome and sweet Cuban boyfriend, along with given constant love and happiness from his incredible and adorable space wolf, he felt right at home.

The sunlight broke through the bedroom window, bringing Keith to another sense of reality. No longer were the three on the Castle of Lions, aware of the war upon them. The war has ended, and the three along with the others have returned home, back to Earth. The three were current residents to a home built by the former paladins, collecting every moment done inside the walls.

It was perfect. Just him, Lance, and Kosmo.

A small press then caught Keith’s attention, aware that it wasn’t a cheek. The press became presses as they spread over his forehead as slow and loving kisses that had Keith widened his smile and gain a blush upon his cheeks.

“Good morning,” Keith muttered, but was clear to hear.

A gentle chuckle vibrating from the back of the throat was done. “Morning,” Lance responded, his voice still scruffy from slumber. Keith loved hearing that every morning.

A huff had the breath brushed against Keith’s shoulder, having him chuckle this time. He brought a hand over to scratch over Kosmo’s head. “Morning, Kosmo.” A tanned hand followed, removing from Keith’s torso to rub one of the ears. Kosmo looked that he was still asleep, but the two knew he was awake; his tail started dragging on the mattress near their feet.

Oh, yeah. Keith was definitely home.


	16. Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Fae/Fairies!
> 
> This is an AU towards that underrated movie, Strange Magic, with Keith being the main character, Marianne

Keith swore to never fall in love again after witnessing his fiancé, James, proudly kissing some female fairy. He couldn’t believe it. All the love James gave to him, all the affections and happiness they shared... It all meant nothing to him. He just used to him to fulfill his own selfish desires—just like he did with those exes of his, Keith remembered. 

He was so caught up with the “love struck” that he finally woke up from the useless spell and remembered who the real James was: a shallow, egotistic, narcissistic, cold-hearted, slimy, selfish, cruel, heartless, horrid son of a— 

Why bother finishing that phrase? It would be insult. To female dogs. 

The point is, Keith finally saw how wrong he was about James. He never should have fell in love with in the first place, and let him take over his life. Thinking back, he didn’t realize how much he was literally changed by James. It was like an alternate version of himself. He wore outfits that he would consider too bright and revealing, as in “Hey, world! Here I am!” He acted in a matter that had both his mother, Krolia, and his brother, Shiro, look at him like his wings were breaking off his back without his notice. And, not to mention how defensive he acted on James whenever his family told him their dislikes and warnings on him. He should have listened then; he should have woken up at that right moment. 

That way his heart wouldn’t be so damaged. 

And he wouldn’t be so caught up with negative thoughts, especially the worse of them all: wanting to marry Keith just to be part of the royal family. 

Keith was next in line for the throne after Krolia, the current queen of the kingdom, Marmora. Originally, it was meant for Shiro, who’s ten years older, but he made the sudden decision to the head captain of the army instead, giving Keith the position once he’s ready. 

(Although, Keith was sure that he made the decision to get close to a certain soldier he had his eye on for, oh about, thirteen years. Keith’s still waiting on him to spill his guts already, despite not pushing him anymore. Well, not as much, anyway.) 

So, of course, it was so obviously that James, one of the most popular and athletic fairies of the kingdom, planned to get the heart of the prince to get his butt on the throne, or in any position to rule, only to be destroyed when the wedding was cancelled. 

Keith heard them all, how foolish he was to end a wedding with the most handsome, dashing, and fearless fairy, as every one called and admired about him. They were the fools, Keith confirmed. They don’t realize how much James was truly a slime bucket, hurting him without a care. Only his family knew of his pain, and it weren’t for their reputations known to all, they would gladly show their “parting gifts” to James. 

Heck, it was even worse with the council, who ruled along with Krolia in a higher control, as they approved on James’ reputation. They too believed the wedding shouldn’t have been cancelled due to confirming on James’ position increasing the strength on protecting the kingdom and creating more allies with outside kingdoms. James’ confidence and agilities would have been perfect to protect the prince from any danger, especially “highly possible kidnappings”. 

Krolia and Shiro taught Keith well on self-defense. The idea of Keith being a “damsel in distress” would have faded long ago if they let Keith show how professional his training was. Well thoroughly, he must add. 

It was over a year since the wedding and the relationship has ended. The former attraction and current heartbreak had faded into oblivion with Keith, realizing his mistakes and keeping an open eye on every single thing. He also returned back to his “normal self”, as Shiro described, with his defensive, hot-headed, and emo-like self. This was his true self, and James tried to get rid of it. No way was Keith ever going to fall for his smooth-talking ways again. 

No way was he going to let that bastard even take his soon-to-be throne, or anything else to rule in the kingdom. He had his chance, only to be the true fool on using secrecy behind Keith’s back. Let his pride be damaged further than Keith’s heartbreak with the determined prince repeatedly denying every attempt James has done to get him back. He had to admit that his intentions were quite creative, but the scar remained in his heart. It may have wooed the others, and impressed the council, but it was never enough. And it will never be enough. Privately or publicly, denials will be done towards James, even to the end of time. 

However, there was one thing that Keith couldn’t stand about James, even when they were dating, was how persistent he was on his goals. He was determined to get Keith back, and he would do it with much pride he had left during a traditional festival, where he once again did another stupid attention. 

However, that changed from “getting his heart back” to “showing the council what they needed” due to an unexpected intrusion. All thanks to the current infamous Bog King. 

Keith was aware that his kingdom was part of a realm, one that owned a border down the middle. You see, Marmora is considered the kingdom of fairies and light, but the other kingdom owned creatures and darkness among the forbidden dark forest. On the border was an endless row of primrose flowers, which was the main crucial ingredient to the infamous love potion, separating them. Unfortunately, a love potion was somehow created; thus, the Bog King’s appearance, interrupting the festival. 

He was known to despise the idea of romantic love that he demanded that the primrose flowers to be destroy, having no chance for a love potion to be created. And yet, somehow and someway, a potion was done and it caught the king’s attention quick. 

Keith was aware on how different this current king was to the ones he’d seen pictures of in his history books during his homeschooling. They were hideous and frightening and disgusting creatures that he actually thought his kingdom had the better-looking beings (which, honestly, it did). 

However, this king wasn’t one hundred percent like them; it was almost a half-in-half of a bog and a fairy. Short hair a sick brown under his dead tree bark crown, but looked washed and styled as his own. Skin an odd tan even when living in darkness for who knows how long, flawless and sharply craved. Body covered in moss and tree bark as armor, but physique of an athletic like himself. In his hand was a staff with a glowing blue orb held by wrapped twigs, the light a blue flickering firefly but was bright enough for Keith to notice his eyes. 

They matched the orb’s color, a cerulean blue that was slightly toned than the morning sky, but unlike it, they bared no warmth or kindness. Just dullness and seriousness on his intrusion. 

The Bog King had a simple request: give him the love potion, and no harm was done. Unfortunately, James foolishly denied the offer, acting like it was a precious gem under the kingdom’s protection, and he kept on denying when the king refused the decline. Until, suddenly, he stopped... The wicked grin that soon came on his face caused a shiver down Keith’s spine. 

He knew something was up, and he was right. 

If the potion wasn’t given to the Bog King, then harm will be planted on one of Marmora’s fairies. And unfortunately for Shiro, it was the one he was secretly in love with. With that, Keith knew that he had to do this. For Shiro. For his kingdom. For himself. 

James declared that he would go off to get the “helpless soldier” (a comment that had Shiro glaring dark at him) before Keith unexpectedly kicked him “down below” and knocked him out unconscious. Krolia was about to call him out on the ridiculous action, but paused at the side sight of his glare, the glare she herself owned and somehow was passed down to her youngest son. It showed determination, seriousness, a look that showed that he wasn’t going to let anyone — ANYONE! — gets in his way. 

(The sight completely touched her heart like the day he was born.) 

He was going to show the council, show every single fairy in Marmora, that he was capable to be king. Keith will be the one to head to the dark kingdom. 

Keith will be the one to save Shiro’s crush from danger. 

Keith will be the one to fight against any obstacle in his way. 

And if he had to do it alone, so be it. Keith will be the one to fight that damned Bog King, Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you seen the film, then you would notice that the title is the song Marianne covered in the movie, originally made by Kelly Clarkson: What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
> 
> I'll be thinking about making this chapter into a separate, multi-chaptered story


	17. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 20: Hogwarts AU with Gryffindor! Lance and Slytherin! Keith

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” 

“You’re making it sound like it’s a prank! Which reminds me—” 

“No.” 

“I didn’t finish yet!” 

“Shh, shhh!” A hand up was done to silence an annoyed Lance from further talking. Keith kept his watch on the abandoned halls, the students and professors already in their rooms at the current curfew. All except for a certain sadistic, creepy, and irritating-enough-to-retire-already caretaker and his red-eyed cat. Keith swore he heard something, probably the pair. After a while, Lance got frustrated and nudged Keith’s arm. 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Lance said, his voice once more a whisper. The last thing he wanted was that creep catching them and get detention after. Or worse, they would have to wait for a professor to wake up so they have to deal with his presence and try to ignore his complaints and spoken out “ideas” for punishment... 

Lance shuddered at that, confusing Keith when he noticed. 

With the school’s history, one would probably wonder why a sly and excited Gryffindor and an irritated yet curious Slytherin would be out of their beds during curfew, leaving their houses to go to a planned destination without getting caught. They should be enemies, just as the houses’ reputation states—an idea both boys find as ridiculous, especially Lance. It took months but eventually the Gryffindor gained the Slytherin’s trust and became friends. 

That is, until a shy and embarrassed Lance asked out a silent, flabbergasted Keith; thus, their current situation. 

His arms wrapping around the waist, Keith held on to Lance as the Gryffindor soared up on his Firebolt. Keith was aware of the broomstick, being the currently fastest type made and he got to see it in action during Quidditch games when Gryffindor was playing. However, it was currently going at a moderate level, lessening Keith’s grip on his waist instead of clinging on as tight as possible. They soared above the tree tops, reaching up higher and higher until they were close to the clouds. 

It was there that Lance had the speed slow down until they were hovering in midair, having Keith curious. He looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow, seeing that he was looking up with a smile on and joy in his eyes. He followed and gasped, his eyes widening. 

Keith has been attending Hogwarts for years now. All he focused on was his schoolwork, his hobby on art, sending owl letters to his mother, and dealing with bullies due to both the house’s and his own reputation despite being a loner. Throughout all that, he never thought about the outside world. He never realized how beautiful nature was at night, especially the sky. He could already paint a picture of this sight, an enormous dark canvas with sprinkles of billions and billions of stars above them, a few shooting stars quickly dashing by while many twinkled as gems. 

“It’s so beautiful,” he muttered, almost a whisper. 

“Yeah. When I first saw these stars, I felt like I could just reach up and grab a bunch in a second,” Lance confessed, chuckling at the idea. Keith can agree; despite how far they really are, where they were floating had them look like it was possible. “The sight was so beautiful, so much better than the tiny number of stars you could see over that light pollution.” His gazing was done as he teared away, and looked at Keith over his shoulder. 

“But the thing is...” He smiled softly. “I didn’t want to be the only one to see this.” 

Keith blinked once, noticing his tone before looking over to him. Despite the darkness, Lance could catch a bit of pink on the pale cheeks. 

“I wanted someone to share this sight with me, and I’m glad I got to do it with you.” 

Keith gasped soft, allowing the romantic silence to circle around them. 

At least, for a few seconds. 

“Ow!” 

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Gryffindork,” Keith muttered, his head down to shield his deep red face away from Lance’s bright blue eyes. 

Lance laughed happily while rubbing his bicep. “Get used to it, Slytherfreak,” he teased. “I ain’t stopping for a _looong _time!” 

“Shut your trap.” 

“I’ll do so when you’re ready to make out. Don’t worry, I can wait.” 

“_Lance!_” 

“Save that when we—Ow! Ah! Ah-hahahha! Easy, Keith! I could fall off!” 

“_That _will make me feel better!” 

“That’s it! Come here, you snake!” 

“Lance! Get – Hahaha! Get off me!” 

Miraculously, the boys managed to remain on the broom during their playful roughhousing on each other. Laughter and screams filled the silent atmosphere, the stars above twinkling in laughter as well. 


	18. Tree of Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Free Choice!

Lance has never seen such a sight before. 

Following Keith in shared joyous laughter, the male na’vi avatar found himself in a stand of willows. Trunks were gnarled as bonsai, and long faintly glowing tendrils hang straight down in pastel curtains. He was well familiar with such trees with leaves in solid green, no glowing done unless fireflies or a flashlight shined upon them. At his feet was not the familiar green grass, but a bed of moss that glowed faintly. With each footstep, the men took, the moss reacted with expanding rings of light. 

Lance never expected to see something this real and true. It was beautiful as ever. 

The willows then stirred, responding to their presence. Keith held up his hands, letting the tendrils caress him. 

“This is a place for prayers to be heard,” he explained, content in his tone. “And sometimes answered.” 

Curious, Lance brought out his hands and the tendrils began to play over his fingers, his palms, his forearms. His eyes went wide. His heart slammed at his chest. These willows were more incredible than he imagined. As if it was done directly in his ears, with invisible bodies to add, Lance heard voices. There were more than ten or fifty or over hundreds as he listened to the various voices. 

Lance was listening to the whispering of ancient Na’vi voices. 

“It’s like... a sound you_ feel_,” he explained, in breathless shock. 

Keith smiled. “We call this _utraya mokri _— the Tree of Voices. They belong to our ancestors. They live within _Eywa_.” 

The strange white things Lance encountered on his first time, woodsprites they were called, then appeared and circled around, some alighting on their shoulders and arms. They brought the pair to stand close together. Their eyes no longer focused on the tendrils and on each other. Lance looked deep into his eyes. They were intense in focus, almost luminous to add. He felt himself drawn into them, wanting to get closer until there was no space between. 

But then, Keith pulled back. 

He put on a blank face and his hand patted over the middle of Lance’s chest. “You are _Omaticaya _now. You may make your own bow from the wood of Hometree.” He kept his eyes on his hand than back to Lance’s. He pulled back and turned away. 

“And you may also choose a m—woman,” Keith quickly fixed while doing his best to sound casual. Lance suppressed a smile. 

“We have many fine women,” he continued, cupping his hands for a woodsprite to land on. “Romelle is the best singer.” 

“I don’t want Romelle.” 

The woodsprite was then gently blown, fluttering away and towards the others. “Allura is a good hunter.” 

“Yeah, she is a good hunter—” 

Keith turned quick to him, his surprise immediately suppressing to be casual. But Lance noticed the expression, and because of it, he allowed his smile to show. “But I’ve already chosen.” 

His hand touched the bottom of his chin, lifting Keith’s head up. His expression was blank, but Lance could see the sadness in his eyes. The heartbreak becoming within. Confusion, however, was added due to the head tilt. Lance continued smiling. 

“But this_ man _must also choose me.” 

Lance watched as various emotions ran across his eyes. From confusion to realization to shock and hope combined. Liking the last one, Lance added that on by letting go of his chin to lift his hand up and grasp his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing. His eyes went wide, an almost silent gasp escaping his lips. Lance remained the same, glancing at his lips a few times but kept the eye contact longer. His eyes gave Keith his truth towards him, his content with him, his _love for him. _

Keith then relaxed. A smile grew on his face and the heartbreak was beginning to fade into happiness. He brought a hand up to cup Lance’s, holding it while his cheek nuzzled the palm further. 

“He already has.” 

Lance grasped his other cheek the same time his head moved in closer, freely, to his. Keith looked at him, focused while placing both of his own hands on Lance’s neck. With that, the two finally closed the distance and sealed their lips with a kiss. 

Lance has never felt such a longing to be close to someone, no matter who and what the relationship was. This, however, took the cake. 

They explored each other, shared their emotions, and expressed their desires in one simple action. However, it was cut short with Keith pulling back. The pout Lance was going make was forgotten at the sight of Keith’s eyes, sparkling. 

“Kissing is very good. But we have something better.” 

He pulled Lance down until they were kneeling, facing each other still on the faintly glowing moss. Confidently relaxed, Keith took the end of his quene and raised it. Lance copied, trembling anticipation coursing through his artificial veins. Both tendrils at the end move with a life on their own, straining to be joined. The tendrils then intertwined with gentle undulations. Lance let out a shuttered gasp, Keith doing the same. This was incredible. Direct contact like this was better than any done on Earth between humans. He felt like a magnet attached to Keith, feeling his emotions bundling with his own. 

It was euphoria, the ultimate intimacy. 

Eyes blown and breaths already in pants, they once more came together for their second kiss, deep and passionate this time, with arms wrapping around each other to cling. They were like the tendrils, in need to be joined. It felt so good, so wonderful. Lance didn’t want this feeling to end... 

They sank upon the moss, ripples and ripples of light spreading out around them. 

The willows swayed with no wind. 

The night was alive by the pulsing energy. 

“_This body is real... This spirit is real..._” 

Lance was touched by those words. A body and a spirit were strong together, felt everything together, and are alive together. Keith was able to show him that. 

“_I am with you now, Lance. We are mated for life._” 

Lance’s eyes opened. All he saw was darkness. 

He didn’t feel Keith, resting on his chest. He didn’t feel his own arms wrapping around him, and holding him close. He didn’t feel the moss, glowing against his back as they laid together when they were done. He didn’t see the swaying and glowing curtains of tendrils above him. He didn’t see any of them, back in Pandora. 

He has returned, back to his Cuban tan paralyzed —_ Earthling _— body, resting in the coffin. Back in the reality he wanted to get away from, only to be a part of a new position. A position for science. For movement back at his legs. For **them **. 

** _ What the hell are you doing, Lance? _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the only chapter that's actually a free choice, given by myself.
> 
> The original choices for Day 21 were Monsters and Mana (Klancetober) or Knights (Keithtober), and since I didn't know anything about either, even if I did made something up, I decided to make something else. Just by watching the Tree of Voices/Mating Scene in James Cameron's Avatar. There are some lines that actually came from the script I found online instead of being word-by-word in the scene.


	19. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special birthday gift to our paladin-to-leader of Voltron, Keith Kogane! And it all begins with Kosmo and a note, written from a certain sharpshooter of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is the longest story out of them all, but this one was written out separately at a time instead of written as one. In other words, each event done in the story was written separately throughout his day.
> 
> So, here's Days 22 + 23, Love and Birthday! All for you, Keith!
> 
> Also, Allura is alive in this, and Lance and her never dated.

When Keith wakes up in the morning, it was either by the alarm clock, informing him to go on his early morning jog, or by sweet kisses by a certain sharpshooter he somehow ends up cuddling with in his sleep. 

Today, he was getting kisses. Just not the ones he expected. 

“Aah! Hahaha! Kosmo, stop it!” Keith let out over his laughter as the said space wolf stood over him on the bed, giving multiple wet licks all over his face. In addition, he would rub his head and heavy body all over him, receiving rubs and pats in return before giving his kisses again. 

“Okay, okay! I’m happy to – Ow! Ahaha! – see you, too, buddy! G-get off me!” 

Eventually, Kosmo listened and hopped off the bed, sitting on the ground with happy panting and a wagging tail. He then barked three times, catching Keith’s attention as he wiped the drool off his face. 

He smiled and brought his legs over to the side, sitting in front. He leaned down to scratch on top of his head. “Thank you, Kosmo,” he said, knowing well of his birthday today. His smile then dropped and an eyebrow was raised, confusion set on his face. 

“Hey,” he started, sliding down to his knees. “What do you have there?” 

Kosmo stood up, still happy as Keith focused on the object. It was oddly rare to see something wrapped around Kosmo’s neck, let alone a galaxy-colored bandana tied on. Not to mention a note that was taped on with the words “For Keith” on the front. 

Curious, Keith kept the bandana on and just removed the taped note, opening the flap to see the written text inside. Immediately, he recognized Lance’s handwriting as he smirked, reading the first line: 

_ Happy Birthday, Keith Kogane! _

_ Obviously, today is a big day for you! A celebration of your existence is something that should involve a huge celebration, but this is going to be different. You see, dearest Black Paladin, you will begin and end your birthday with... _

_ A SCAVENGER HUNT! _

_ Today, Kosmo will be your faithful companion on transporting you to certain locations, where you will find planted notes that will lead you to the chosen destinations. Once found, gifts will be given along with spending time with friends and family. Take note, some of these gifts are focused on making a memory more than giving an item. _

_ All who have contributed to this hunt wishes you a happy birthday today, and hope it will be the best day for you. Your scavenger hunt will begin by telling Kosmo this simple command: _ ** _ Lead the way _ **. 

Lowering the note down, Keith looked at Kosmo, returning the same happiness with his wolf. 

“This is going to be great.” 

* * *

Once Keith put on his shirt, he grabbed Lance’s jacket, only to pause. Where was his red cropped jacket? He hasn’t worn it for so long, mostly because of the missions and wearing Lance’s jacket more, but it was usually hanged in the closet ever since he moved in after a mission with the Blade. 

Then a thought kicked in, and caused a bright blush and chuckle to come out. Boyfriends wearing each other’s jackets? How cute. With that in mind, he slipped the jacket on before putting on his boots to go with his ripped skinny jeans. He then looked over to Kosmo, who was surprisingly patient the entire time he got ready. 

“Alright, boy.” Kosmo perked up and went over to him. Keith then placed his hand over the bandana’s tie. “Lead the way.” On command, the cosmic space wolf then transported them out of the house, a flash of light left behind. He opened his eyes when Kosmo stopped, and the warmth of the sun touched his body. He recognized the area they were in. 

First destination: the plaza. 

“Red Paladin?” 

Keith turned around to see a smiling old woman. “Yes?” 

She simply passed a folded note, said “Happy Birthday”, and walked away. 

“Thank you!” He called out before he opened the note, Kosmo sniffing it. Lance’s handwritten text was read: 

_ You have begun your scavenger hunt! Excellent! _

_ Each note contains a riddle. You have to figure out who or what is the answer to each riddle as each answer will lead you to your destination. Here’s riddle #1: _

** _ I am a friend, someone you know well _ **

** _ The color I own is as common as the blue sky _ **

** _ Whenever someone comes to me, I fill them with warmth _ **

** _ And if something goes wrong, I do my best to fix it _ **

** _ Who am I? _ **

“Hmm... So, it’s a person... ‘The color I own is as common as the blue sky...’ Well, the green grass is common, so... Pidge? Makes sense; whenever something goes wrong, Pidge always does her best to fix it. But, ‘fill them with warmth’? No offense to her, but her words and actions aren’t usually filled with warmth,” He recalled, chuckling. Kosmo snorted, agreeing. 

“Maybe it’s Shiro,” he guessed. “He does his best to make everyone feel good about themselves; he is the “space dad” for a reason. But sometimes his leadership gets involved... As for the color, I don’t know. Does black count when it’s night time?” Keith scratched his head, confusion leading to frustration quick. “Who is it?” 

Keith kept looking over the note, trying to find anything. Possibly with the “read between the lines” thing. He kept looking until something caught his eye at the bottom. Instead of reading between the lines, he should have looked down further. The text, however, was smaller than the rest, meant to be hidden away so he wouldn’t notice. Keith squinted his eyes as he brought the note closer to his face. He never knew Lance could write so small that good. 

** _ Hint: The place you would find me best has my main specialty, edible food goo. _ **

Instantly came the answer. “Hunk!” 

Kosmo barked at that before jogging to a direction. “Hey, wait up, Kosmo!” Keith shouted, following after him in a run. With a huge pet like him, if Kosmo was running Keith would need a bike — a motorcycle bike. After a few seconds of running, Keith noticed the change in scenery, and eventually remembered. Just about a year ago, Hunk opened his own personal restaurant with his family, and have been successful since the opening. Part of it could be because of his former paladin position, but his specialties in foods would be the main reason. 

Once it came in appearance, the open-air patio filled with socializing customers and active servers, Kosmo began slowing down and barked aloud, attracting most then all of the people at the sight of the giant wolf. Especially the amazed children and the owner, who sat up and smiled at the pair. He nodded to a server before heading to the front entrance. A bright smile came on the owner’s face with arms spread out wide. 

“Happy Birthday Keith!” He shouted before collecting Keith in one of his famous bone-crushing yet heart-warming hugs. Keith chuckled and patted his back since his arms were stuck at his sides. “Thanks, Hunk.” 

“Come on!” Hunk then said, letting go and pushing Keith in the restaurant. “Your birthday breakfast is waiting for you.” Honestly, Keith was glad that was his gift; he believed Hunk’s cooking expertise was a talent from Heaven. Kosmo agreed when he got his breakfast, too. For over an hour, the paladins socialized while Keith enjoyed his meal, with an addition of a Happy Birthday treat with singing servers that have Keith blush and hide his face in embarrassment. Some of the children then asked if they could pet Kosmo, which he agreed as long Hunk and he were with them. 

By the time they were done and departed from the restaurant, Keith turned to Kosmo. “Lead the way,” he said, and Kosmo transported them from the viewers’ sight. The echoing of children’s shouts of amazement was the last thing he heard. 

* * *

Once reached their stop, Keith immediately spotted another note, taped to the wall of a building. Removing it, he read: 

_ Making progress, that’s great! Here’s riddle #2: _

** _ I’ve been by your side all your life _ **

** _ I can be wrapped but sometimes hold no warmth _ **

** _ You can hold me but I can’t hold you _ **

** _ Doesn’t matter on shape and size, you can use me the same way _ **

** _ However, one thing for sure, a baby can NEVER hold me _ **

** _ Unless named Keith _ **

** _ Who am I? _ **

Keith deadpanned at the note. “Very funny, Lance.” 

The last line caught his main interest as a hint to figure out. It took a short time than the first to get the answer: the dagger, passed down to him. The same dagger that turned in a sword, a moment that was still a shock to him. Kosmo led the way, this time walking thankfully until they made it to a building he wasn’t familiar with. 

He was, however, familiar to the man leaning near the door. 

“Shiro.” 

The said space dad remained silent. He kept on smiling as he threw what he held over to Keith, who caught it easily. Keith looked at the duffel bag in confusion while Kosmo sniffed over. He looked back up to Shiro, still smiling. 

He later opened the door. “Suit up. She’s waiting” was all he said, and with that Keith did so. 

Keith should have known this was a fencing club, one that was supposed to be closed today. However, the owner allowed them to temporarily sword-fight in one of the large rooms, just as long they didn’t break or scratch anything. Keith hasn’t fought with this much adrenaline since the training room back at the Castle of Lions and against Galra enemies. His mother, being more experience in her years, was a challenge to Keith as they fought fair and serious. 

Three sparring done, two done in a tie, Keith eventually finished with the second win and was officially exhausted. Ironic how he was more exhausted than his mother. He plopped to the floor, his back resting against the wall as he breathed deeply for the required oxygen his burning lungs were begging for. 

“That... was great,” he let out over his breathing. He wiped the pouring sweat off with the given towel Krolia passed over. He managed to smile up at her, “How... are you... still standing?” 

She shrugged then smirked. “More experience, I guess. Even for my old age.” 

“You’re spending too much time... with Shiro.” 

“You say like it’s a bad thing,” Shiro joined in, sitting next to Keith. He then passed over a large wrapped present with a tie bow. “Happy Birthday. From both of us.” 

His breathing back to normal, Keith looked at the box in wonder while wiping the sweat once more. He then opened the wrapping paper in three tears, along with loosening the bow. Seeing the box, he slowly removed the lid and... froze. He went silent, speechless at the sight. 

“It was Curtis’ idea,” Shiro confessed, mentioning his husband. He looked at Keith with content and understanding in his eyes. “It wasn’t easy but it was done. Just for you.” 

Keith dropped the lid, and covered his face. Immediately, his shoulders began to shake. 

Shiro was sitting at Keith’s right, so Krolia chose to sat at his left. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to her side. “It was worth it, because you deserved it.” The two remained silent as chokes came from the back of Keith’s throat, the tip of his ears turning red. 

He then removed his face from his hands. His eyes were watering, his face was red... and a _ wide-open smile _ let out a silent laugh. One more choke before laughter started pouring out. 

“W-what!” He managed to let out before laughing further. He collided to Krolia’s side, his tears soaking her suit but she didn’t care. “Where did you even find these?!” He then let out, calmed down a tad as he looked back in the box. “This is ridiculous!” 

“Excuse you!” Shiro called out, mock offended. “It took a lot of work at finding these!” 

Keith tried to give Shiro a “Seriously?” look if it weren’t for his lips, shaking as he forced himself not to laugh. Instead he smiled wide, his chest now shaking on the held laughter, as Keith took out an object, a giant purple plush hippo. “It looks like you got it at a carnival and it was the first prize!” 

“Well, obviously, you were wrong,” Krolia disagreed. She removed the arm, and took out the second object, a giant blue-white plush shark. “From what we’ve been told, it was a “Buy one, Get Two Free” sort of arrangement.” 

The fact that she managed to say it with a straight face caused Keith to crack up once more, this time Shiro following and later Krolia. The laughter continued with Shiro commenting how Keith stunk (“Shut your quiznak!”) and Kosmo, aware of the laughter, popped in the room and immediately got the idea of having one or both of Keith’s gifts as chew toys. They were the perfect size for Kosmo, after all. 

The walls of the room held on to the constant laughter; as well, the yells at Kosmo to stop chasing the hippo-holding Keith and the shark-holding Shiro, and the yelps whenever Kosmo cheated and popped in front of them. Throughout the entire time, Keith felt like a child again with a new childhood memory. One he would never forget, for sure. 

* * *

“You’re crazy. You know that?” 

Kosmo simply barked and panted happily again as Keith messed the fur on his head. After a long while in being chased by Kosmo, the brother figures finally got to relax as Krolia put the space wolf in a hold. The wolf started squirming when Shiro quickly placed both plush toys into the box and ran to the back, where his car was. He started glowing, ready to transport to follow, only for the following statement to stop him. 

“Don’t make me get you _fixed_, boy!” 

That immediately stopped him, and got whimpers to come after. After making sure he would behave, Krolia let him go and allowed him to give the two, and later Shiro apologetic licks. The three quickly forgave him, returning the affection with rubs and hugs. After Keith washed up and wore his clothes again, Kosmo transported him to the new destination, where Keith found the fourth note, taped to a pillar in front of Publix. 

Smiling on how the scavenger hunt was turning out, Keith held back his excitement as he opened and read the new text: 

_ Well, what do you know? You have reached your halfway point! Very impressive, Mr. Kogane. Now, here’s riddle #3: _

** _ Animals are fast but I am faster _ **

** _ People call me ‘he’ or ‘she’ but I’m actually neutral _ **

** _ You see a type of me all the time, but not the real me _ **

** _ But if you want to know, you got to pay the price _ **

** _ Who am I? _ **

Keith blinked in confusion. “I have no idea.” 

The wolf then whined and nudged his nose on the note, urging Keith to read again. Or read further, once again almost not noticing the small hint at the bottom of the note. Lance knew him so well, he thought. 

** _ Hint: The type of me is what you used to escape during a rescue. _ **

“Hm. So... my weapon? No, weapons aren’t that fast. The lions? But I never seen another type like them... ‘Used to escape during a rescue...’” 

Keith went silent as he thought to himself. After a minute, he rose an eyebrow. “When I... saved Shiro? The hovercraft?” In the corner of his eye, he noticed Kosmo perking up and wagging his tail. He was getting close. “So... a car?” He guessed, unsure of the choice. 

“Righty-o!” 

Both owner and pet blinked before looking over. Walking towards them, passing through the bewildered crowd staring and pointing at the pair (mostly at Kosmo), was a certain former rebel of a Holt with a cocky look on his face and a swag in his steps. Keith rolled his eyes then crossed his arms with a smirk. “So, what’s my gift?” 

Matt gave a sly smirk to him. “You’re looking at it.” 

Keith gave a deadpanned look. 

He laughed. “Alright, it’s not me, even though I could make a great gift. No, no, I’m simply showing you the place, which is right across the—” An interruption was done when Kosmo transported them away from Publix, and across the street to the new building. 

“—street,” Matt finished, surprised by the sudden action. Keith chuckled then looked up to the sign. His eyes went wide in shock, his arms dropping to the sides. 

“No way.” 

Matt placed his hands on his shoulders, an excited smile on. “Yes way!” 

“Eat my dust, Kogane!” 

“In your dreams, Holt!” 

“Woohoo!” 

The Holt siblings’ gift to Keith was a trip to the race track, and since it was a slow day, the three practically took over the track. First, Keith got a test drive, then the siblings raced against each other, then each against Keith, and lastly race upon each other. Currently, the three were on the last round as they sped upon the track. 

Keith loved it. The roaring from the engine, the screeching from the tires on sharp turns, the feel of leather upon his bare fingers, and the returning adrenaline on another friendly competing. His body was still aching from the sparring and running from Kosmo, but sitting in the race car made it a little comfortable for him to ignore. 

“Looks to me you’re slowing down!” Keith kept his eyes on the road, but smirked when Pidge called out next to him. “Giving up already, oh so leader?” 

“Watch how you sass, young lady!” Keith teased. “I don’t mind another sparring session to approve your agility, oh so paladin!” Pidge then blew a raspberry, making Keith laugh before the third voice came. 

“Wooh! Rebels rule, paladins droo~oool!” Matt mocked before speeding up, now ahead. The two looked at each other, shared a smirk, and sped up as well. It wasn’t long before the three were neck in neck as the finish line started to appear. Despite the roaring engines, the three kept silent as they sped until... 

All three crossed the finish line in a three-way tie. 

“Oh! What?! That’s not fair!” Pidge called out. 

“No fair! I could have won!” Matt whined. 

Keith simply chuckled, not minding the tie. He leaned against the car, relaxing once more. “So fair, this is becoming a great day for me. You guys really didn’t have to this.” 

Pidge smiled. “We wanted to. Plus, it was the best excuse to finally come here. We wanted to come here for weeks ever since we found out.” 

“And it’s even better when you celebrate it with a great friend,” Matt added, wrapping around his shoulders. “But this birthday is almost done, so be prepared on what will come.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ow!” 

“Nothing!” Pidge called out, after elbowing Matt’s side. Keith raised an eyebrow, but didn’t questioned further. He later received another gift from the siblings: a special drinking mug they made. It currently said “Best Hot-Headed Paladin”, but when hot liquid is poured in, the phrase turns into a picture of the roaring Red Lion. 

It was a fanart they were allowed to print by the artist before making the mug. Amused and touched on seeing his lion again, he gave his thanks to them with a hug (Keith was starting to get used to them) before letting Kosmo transport him again. 

* * *

So far, this day has been one interesting adventure. First, breakfast with Hunk. Then family fun with Krolia and Shiro. And last, speed racing with the Holt siblings. The day was almost over, and he knew more was coming his way. Although, he was hoping a little that Lance was with him since the beginning. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other in months, but this day has been so wonderful that he wished he was there to spent it with him. 

Although, Keith is still touched by the hardworking effort he has done for him, along with everyone else. He must have trained Kosmo for weeks to have him know what to do through strong memory. These surprises have been so amazing to him, but he couldn’t wait for the last one. However, something did tell him that this one was in link with the last surprise of the day. 

_ Riddle #4 is here for you! _

** _ When you saw me, you thought Disney _ **

** _ I’m part of your ohana, and you’re in mine _ **

** _ Different in appearance, but alike in our hearts _ **

** _ You have found her, but I could be your second mom _ **

** _ Who am I? _ **

The first two lines threw Keith off guard for a second until he figured it the meanings quickly. Ohana meaning family, and Disney having a lot of movies. Including a certain underrated one that involved a lost city and a white-haired princess. He chuckled then looked over to Kosmo, “Our own alien princess, or “space mom”, Allura, right?” 

Kosmo barked and the door beside Keith opened, a bell ringing above. 

“Happy Birthday Keith!” 

He turned and returned the smile the said Altean was giving him, along with the tight hug. Not as bone-crushing as Hunk’s, but just as affectionate. 

“Let me guess. The beauty salon is my gift from you.” 

Allura giggled happily. “Lance insisted.” Keith playfully rolled his eyes just as Allura told Kosmo to transport to the back. There was a special session for him, even though the salon normally doesn’t do pets. That just increased Keith curiosity as the princess happily pushed him inside, the employees ready for the session. 

It was a simple one, involving hairstyling, medi/pedi, body wrap, and a facial. Allura had the same treatment, so the two were barely apart except when they had to change. There were a couple of times when the two heard loud barking from Kosmo, a few out of irritation, but the employees ensured Keith that they could handle it. Could, being the main key word for a creature like him. 

He honestly was surprised how the employees were able to pull it off in a short matter of time. His hair was almost done when Coran suddenly appeared in front of him. 

“Good evening, Red Paladin!” He greeted, having Keith smirk. “I would like to inform you that your clothing has already been laid and waiting for you to change out of.” 

“Clothing?” Keith questioned, confused. 

“Oops! Did I forget to mention that part?” Allura added, looking innocent but he could see some mischief in the eyes. Weird. 

By the time the hair was done, and he changed his clothes (a chosen set by Lance himself), Keith exited the bathroom, and immediately was showered with praise and amazement. His skin was glowing under the ceiling lights, his hair was thoroughly washed and styled in a way he knew was professional, and the clothing he wore had him formal than casual. The praise over the makeover had him blush and look away, rubbing his neck. Only to later gasp at what he spotted. 

“Happy Birthday Keith,” Allura repeated, also ready from her successful makeover and passing what Keith described as the most beautiful bouquet of flowers he has ever seen. They weren’t from Earth, Keith took note of, but Coran assured him they weren’t any harm to the earth’s environment as the former paladin accepted the flowers. 

“Our gift to you, and for everything you have done for Voltron, we thank you for,” Coran added, and Keith couldn’t help but feel a little emotional by it. He loved these two, and was truly glad to have met them. 

* * *

“There’s a note inside, Keith,” Allura then said, getting his attention. Good thing, too, or else he would be shedding tears in a few seconds. This entire day has been a huge emotional rollercoaster for him. 

Taking a breath to calm himself down, Keith gently rummaged through the bouquet before finding the folded note. With the bouquet laid on his bent arm, he read the note: 

_ Well, sad to say that this game has reached its end. Thank you, Keith, for participating throughout the entire event. I hope you had a great day today, and if you did, you’ll be having a great night in addition. _

_ Allura was your last riddle, so here’s a little poem, showing my love for you... _

Keith read the poem, twice, then three times until he felt a thumb rubbed his cheek. A sympathetic Allura was at his side, wiping his tears. What Lance wrote had touched his heart. As simple as the sentences were, he had to read them over to understand that they weren’t just copied sentences, but a true love-filled meaning straight to Keith’s heart. And what better way to do so then on his birthday. 

God, how much he loves Lance. 

“Let’s get going,” Coran gently encouraged, passing a handkerchief for Keith, wiping his tears and nodding at the same time. They headed to the back, where Keith added his laughter to his emotional position. Of course, Lance had to go all Disney on him, because right this very moment was a well washed and groomed Kosmo — who’s currently the noble stead attached to a beautiful white pumpkin-like carriage. What did Lance do, “borrow” it from Disney World?! 

Giving their thanks and waving goodbye to the employees, they disappeared from their sights as Kosmo took one more transportation sequence. Once out, Keith recognized the area they were in. At the walking rate Kosmo was going at, it will take about five minutes to return him back home. 

He slouched back on his white plush yet stable seat, almost messing up his hair before stopping himself. Coran sat in the driver’s seat, looking at the environment, but Allura remained with him as she sat across. She reached over and grasped his hands. “Are you alright?” 

Keith kept his eyes on the brown hands holding his pale one before placing his other one over them. “I never been so loved, Allura. This all feels like a dream... But I know it’s not.” He couldn’t see it, but he knew Allura was smiling and tearing up as well. 

It felt like hours, but the carriage soon came to its stop. The house came to Keith’s view, but all the windows were dark. Were they early? Were they late? His answer will be done after Coran opened the door for them, letting the pair out. After helping remove the carriage restrains off Kosmo, Keith turned back to the house and for the first time, he felt so nervous. 

He wasn’t sure what he was going to expect. So many scenarios can come to mind, but none of them would be the reality he was going to face eventually. He felt like if he went to the door, it would disappear, along with everything until he wakes up, back in his head with the whole scavenger hunt a simple dream never meant to be done. The fact that a simple person along with people he knew and care for went all out for a loner like Keith just made him think there had to be a catch somewhere. That this was all a dream somehow. That he didn’t deserve any of this in reality. 

A simple touch on his shoulder, however, broke him from his thoughts. He looked over, seeing Coran with a knowing look. He nodded, and that was enough. He turned back to the house’s entrance, and took a deep breath. Exhaling, he walked forward with the Alteans following behind. He took out his keys, and unlocked the door. He turned the handle, and slowly pushed in. 

The house was still dark. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t sense any presences around; it was just how he left it. 

Letting the Alteans and Kosmo in, he shut and locked the door before taking a few steps forward to the living room. He switched on the living room’s light. 

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!!” 

Party blowers and streamers popped out to color the room as a shellshock Keith looked at the sight in front of him. Everyone was here, all dressed up like he was, even others he didn’t see all day like Kolivan and Romelle and the rest of his teammates from the Blade. His presents were placed on the table aside (the plush toys hidden from sight so Kosmo wouldn’t notice). He dropped his bouquet, Matt catching them in time, and covered his mouth. 

“Foooor~!” 

Oh God, he thought. Immediately, the tears started rolling in. 

“_For he’s a jolly good fellow! For he’s a jolly good fellow! For he’s a jolly good fellooow~! Which no body can’t deny!” _Everyone sung (at least the ones that knew the song) just as Lance, all dressed up as well, came with a moving cart, and a large “Happy Birthday Mullet!” cake with seven lit candles on top. 

“Make a wish, babe!” Lance called out, ignoring the giggles and chuckles on the nickname. 

Keith blindly looked up at him, his mouth still covered as sobs started coming out. Lance, a sympathetic smile on, then went over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His other arm had its hand grasp over one of Keith’s. He rested his forehead against his hair. 

“Wanna blow together?” He suggested. Keith nodded. 

“Hey! There are people in the room! When did this became Rated-R?!” 

Laughter burst out in the room at Matt’s joke, Lance playfully glaring at him with a smirk before turning back to Keith and help him forward. Once they were close, Keith was still emotional but his sobs were calmed down. The joke may have helped him a little. 

With a deep breath, the boys gently blew the candles away, and cheers filled the room as the couple held each other, Keith breaking down crying again. This truly was the best birthday ever. 

_ (I’m coming for you) _

_ I’m gonna put you first _

_ (I’m coming for you) _

_ I’ll show you what you’re worth _

_ (That’s what I’m gonna do) _

_ If you let me inside of your world _

** _ There’s gonna be one less lonely boy _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response for this story was so wonderful that I added a bonus chapter on this. Will be in the next chapter


	20. All For You BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Bonus Chapter for All For You!

“It has been so long since I’ve seen Pidge that freaked. And I didn’t know Kosmo could get so excited!” 

“I have, but today that excitement may have doubled.” 

After Keith’s emotional breakdown, with Lance and Krolia comforting the boy, the party went on as usual with the delicious cake and foods, music and games, and having a great time. However, things took a new turn when Keith reopened his gifts in front of everyone. 

_ “Damn, look at this thing!” Lance called out, holding up the giant plush hippo. “I can’t even win one of these in a carnival game!” _

_ “Uh, Lance?” Shiro _ _ warned _ _ , a wary look at what was behind him. _

_ “What?” He turned around — and his eyes were close to popping out. “OH QUIZNAK!” _

_ He thanked his lucky instincts for ducking down in time, avoiding a tackle from the excited space wolf as he flew straight over Lance and into the backyard. But that didn’t stop him. Lance ended up running outside to the front yard, yelling and yelping as Kosmo chased after him and popped in front of him. As amusing as it was, only Shiro and Keith were the only ones that can relate in Lance’s position. _

_ “Just put it down!” Keith shouted. _

_ Lance did so. By passing it to Matt and running off. _

_ “Why did you give to me — WAAAHH! Sit, boy! SIT!” _

_ Matt was now the one, running around the front yard as Kosmo chased after him. Then ended up chasing Curtis when he threw it to him. Then to Pidge when he threw it to her. Then at Coran. Then at Lance’s mother (who adores Keith like a son), who quickly threw it to Victoria before he could chase her. Eventually, it all became a new game, especially for Lance’s siblings, involving throwing the plush around and avoid Kosmo on catching it. It was practically a unique type of football, except everyone was avoiding the cosmic space wolf. _

_ However, one pass over to Keith was where Kosmo finally got his accomplishment as he caught it on one of its legs. Kosmo looked over to him, an excited look on his face as he wagged his tail. A couple of whines then escaped out of him; he really wanted the toy. _

_ Keith smirked before walking over and leaned into his ear. “Here’s the deal,” he whispered. “I’ll give you the shark if you give me this one.” The ears perked up and the wagging tail went faster in speed before dropping the hippo in Keith’s arms and popping out of sight. By the time everyone was back inside, Kosmo was laying on his large bed, chewing eagerly but gently on the plush shark. _

_ “There was two?!” Pidge and Matt called out. _

“It’s too bad you let Kosmo have the shark. I would have liked it,” he playfully whined then pouted dramatically. 

Keith rolled his eyes with a smirk. “I’ll ask Shiro and Mom tomorrow where they got them.” Lance then chuckled while placing the covered leftover of the birthday cake in the fridge. 

The party ended about an hour ago, twenty minutes after eleven. Keith gave his thanks to everyone, for the scavenger hunt and the surprise party. He knew that it was difficult to tell people that his birthday was no big deal when you have a boyfriend like Lance. Someone who is determined to make the best out of events such as birthdays. And yet, Keith loved every second of it. 

“Keith?” 

The said birthday man looked up to Lance from the couch, confusion setting in when he noticed the nervous appearance his boyfriend was showing. But what for? 

“Remember—” He paused, clearing his throat. “Remember the last note,” he restarted, his voice less high, “claiming that was the last of the answering to do? In riddles?” 

Keith nodded. 

“Well, actually...” He then sat down beside him, hands returning to his front. “It was only half right.” Lance then brought out his hand, and in between his fingers was the last folded note of the night. 

Keith chuckled and took the note. “What for, though? The game’s over.” 

“Consider this as a bonus round.” 

Keith stared at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and opening up the note. It read: 

_ The game is over, sad and true... But resumes with a BONUS ROUND for you! _

_ Keith Kogane, this bonus round has no riddles, and your answer will not be a person or object. Below, you will read certain quotes that don’t need to match together. All of them represent one single topic, and you have to figure out what it is. Good luck, and Happy Birthday once more! _

** _ “If every word I say could make you laugh, I’ll talk forever...” _ **

** _ “...Wake up every morning with you in my bed; That’s precisely what I plan to do...” _ **

** _ “Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do...” _ **

** _ “Heart beats fast, colors and promises; How to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall...?” _ **

** _ “Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars...” _ **

** _ “A million dreams for a world we’re gonna make...” _ **

** _ What is the topic? _ **

Keith kept every note folded** **in his pocket, so that none of them would be messed up. All except for this one. A drop of water hit over the word “topic”, messing with the ink. Then another at an empty corner. Then a few over “dreams” and “heart” and forever” until the note fluttered towards the floor when let go. 

He thought he was done crying for the year, but a second round arrived in one single day in a small number of hours. He turned to Lance, only to immediately cover his mouth as the sobs kicked in after he gasped. 

All because of his handsome boyfriend, kneeling on one knee and with an opened small box on the palm of his hand. Inside revealed the engagement ring that was half ruby, half sapphire on a silver band. The ring that represented the both of them. 

“Yes or no,” Lance then said. “Did you figure out the topic?” 

Keith bowed his head to his lap, hidden from Lance’s view. His body trembled by the release of emotions. One loud sniff had a sleeping Kosmo, resting his head on the shark, start to wake up after his right ear twitched. He was fully awake and looked over to the boys when loud muffled sobs were done after. 

“Not wanting to rush you, babe, but I’m just as anxious as you are!” Lance confessed, smiling when he heard some chuckles out in between his sobs. 

The man was a mess when he lifted his head back up. His entire face was red as a fresh tomato. The puffy and damp red eyes had returned for the second round. His nose was constantly sniffing to hold back the incoming snot dripping. And his tears were endless streaming rivers, running over his cheeks and right next to his wide smile. Keith looked so beautiful. 

“Yes.” 

Lance perked up, breaking out his thoughts in time to see Keith get on the ground and threw himself to Lance with his arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Still holding the open box, Lance held Keith close as his own emotions started to get to him. The two held each other for a while, crying on each other’s shoulders. (It also just occurred to Keith that Lance was wearing his jacket at the moment. He must have slipped it on when he was reading the note.) They eventually pulled back, and laughed on how much of a mess both were. However, that didn’t break the mood at all. 

Keith removed his left glove the same time Lance removed the ring from the box. He slipped the ring on his left finger, smiling that it fit perfectly. He was so worried that it wouldn’t fit, or it would be too big that it would ruin the moment. He got lucky since he never seen Keith wear a ring, but his lucky may have got stronger at the sight of Keith admiring his ring and later threw himself to Lance again, this time for a deep and lovely kiss. 

This must be the best kiss they ever enacted. A simple dance of lips with arms holding each other showed how inseparable they were. However, their thoughts were strongly expressed in the dance. How happy on the planned day, how amazed and amused they were on how smooth the hunt went, and how needy and desperate they were to be together again. They felt like two magnets in need for contact again, or red and blue wishing to create their own purple. A purple that will stay with them until the end of time, no matter if Death took one or both of them. They didn’t have to say it, but they can confirm that this was Keith’s perfect birthday kiss. 

Keith then pulled back his head, the rest of his body still attached to Lance. With a dazed look in his calming red eyes, he smiled to Lance. “Best birthday ever.” 

Lance returned the smile before leaning in for another kiss. 

* * *

“Did anyone else knew about this?” Keith then asked, the two already in bed an hour later. He was held in Lance’s arms as he looked at the ring. 

“Pidge and Allura did,” Lance confessed, a little embarrassed. “It was actually their idea, and Pidge created the ring herself.” 

Keith looked at him, wide eyed. “Seriously?” 

Lance nodded. “Although, Matt may have saw it by accident, and I had to pay him twenty bucks just for him not to spoil the surprise.” 

Keith snorted. “That explains a lot. Though, why didn’t you just propose to me when everyone else was here?” 

Lance smiled and rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Because I wanted that moment to be just about you and me. I knew that the entire day I was going to be separated by you, planning out the party while everyone focused on keeping you away from the house. So, I just wanted the moment to be just for us to witness... Although, be warned: my mom invited you to come to the family house, so be prepared on how they’re going to take it when they find out.” 

Keith chuckled then pecked his lips. “I’ll be ready. It will be another great day, anyway.” 

Lance chuckled. “By the way, how did you figure it out?” 

“You forgot that I like Christina Perri's music, and we saw Full House just last week. The rest was confusing, but with those two, everything just added up together.” 

“I was hoping you forgot about Full House, honestly, but I’m glad you did figure it out.” 

“I’m glad that you used this creative game to make it happen.” 

Lance looked with love and content in his eyes. “I’m glad you said yes.” 

Keith returned the expression with a soft blush on. “I’m glad you asked.” 

The two shared another smile before leaning for another kiss. It was a matter of time before their kissing slowed down and eventually they slept peacefully in each other’s arms. The gem gently shined by the moonlight outside their window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess all of the song titles to the written lyrics? Doesn't have to be in order


	21. How Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 24: Dragons!
> 
> This was inspired by a Klance + Dragon AU comic, drawn by @alexandralumetta off Instagram. I'm hoping she'll make more off that comic, it's so cute!

He needed this. The lava knew how to sooth his muscles just right, even if it was a temperate sort of healing. But Keith always came to the lava bath; not only was it soothing but also relaxing to soak in.

Rolling his shoulders and stretching his dark red wings a bit, he then sunk in the bath, this time wearing some ebony skin close shorts instead of going commando like usual. It’s been a tensing day due to his aching muscles. That “workout” he went through days earlier must have been challenging than ever... Nah! No matter how hard they train, those humans’ strength can’t defeat him so easily.

It could be because he didn’t stretch, or because of lacking on relaxation throughout the months. He couldn’t recall the last time he came to the lava bath to release the aches and stress. Although, Keith knew it wasn’t his fault, but those stupid humans. Them and their ridiculous plans to defeat him for towers and towers of gold and jewels that would have the village become a kingdom in a matter of days — which he does NOT have, but apparently, they never got the memo! They were too busy being the morons they were, sacrificing their lives against him for greed.

Has it ever occurred to them that he hasn’t cause any terror to their stupid village unless they were the ones provoking him? Such morons, he’ll never understand them. He does, however, get amused whenever he imagined about them, actually defeating him only to find out there wasn’t any treasures for them to award themselves with. And then Keith would show that he was never dead, and... Well, you know the rest.

He groaned, resting his head back on the ground with his spread-out arms. Damn his luck. He just had to find a place close to a human village, filled with idiots who doesn’t know how to leave him alone. With the rumors and gossips and personal opinions about dragons, of course they wouldn’t just ignore him and go about on their days. Their fears on imaginative scenarios of what he could do (but never will, because he didn’t care) has them wish for him to be gone, or better dead.

Sucks to be them. Keith loved his lava bath; he wasn’t leaving it!

Closing his deep violet eyes, his nose took a deep breath and accepted all the smells surrounding the room before sinking completely inside the lava. Unlike humans that can burn away and suffer under its touch, lava against him was like stepping in a pool warmed by the sun all day. Sure, it wasn’t clear not thin in its liquid appearance and state, respectively, but he loved it.

It was soothing to dragons like him. It was relaxing. It has the perfect temperature he needed every time. And it was perfect for hiding and popping out on trespassing humans.

Such as the one, who’s currently in his cave. If a human came and left, their scent would have been faint. But not this one, it was strong to let Keith know that it was hiding and close. Too close, to be exact. It was hiding near the lava bath.

Silently breaking out from the surface, his tail snuck out of the lava and slithered over the ground. It didn’t take long before his tail came in contact on something solid but doesn’t bare a rocky texture. A few bulges here and there, but smooth and active as the object moved a bit but out of instincts. Perfect.

His tail wrapped around it, the ankle, and with a strength strong as a muscled arm, the tail immediately lifted up, flipping the human over. A yelp was released, echoing the cave’s walls. Of course it would be another male, no surprise there. 

Towering over him, he glared down at the  flabbergasted human . “Why are you here?!” He commanded, the annoyance clear in his voice and on his face. Can’t these damn humans give him a br—

“Why aren’t you naked?!”

His mind went blank. The annoyance dropped, and surprise replaced it.

Well.

That was... unexpected.

It came to Keith’s knowledge that the human quickly realized his mistake as his eyes, those damp irises were blue as the clear sky, were on the urge of popping out.

“...What?”

“Uh. I-I-I mean! That’s not–What I meant was–I-I-I didn’t... Um...” Wow. Keith has never seen a guy’s face so red unless it was out of anger and being hot-headed during a battle, not from pure embarrassment on what he said.

Keith has gone through a lot of strange things in his life, but this human, this human was taking a cake. Something told him, especially with the proof of that odd-looking body suit he wore, that he was definitely not from the area, let alone from the village. This was bound to be very interesting.


	22. Relaxing in the Meadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Pokemon Trainers!

It’s a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky! 

It certainly was a time to just stop and relax under the sunlight for a while. Which is exactly what our heroes are doing as they came upon a wide-open and breathtaking meadow with its own running river of delicious fresh water. Who were they to miss on such an opportunity? So, while setting up camp our heroes’ Pokémon frolic about on the grass, enjoying this relaxing day with their trainers. 

Blue eyes looked over, and a chuckle followed after. The two Pokémon, his Vulpix and the other’s Umbreon, were adorable as they chased and tackled playfully, their happy and humored yells releasing in the air. 

“You know you can join them.” 

Lance chuckled then fell back. His back rested on the grass, while his arms folded behind his head. “As nice as that is, I like the idea of being with the handsome emo I’m proud to have as a boyfriend,” he replied. 

The said boyfriend, Keith, rolled his eyes but a bit of pink came upon his cheeks. “Flirt,” he muttered to himself as he poured his tea in a cup. 

The two continued their conversation with thinking about finding more Pokémon in the area or further on their journey, to one expressing how much the other have improved and had struggles with when training — which somehow led up to Lance flirting constantly to a full-blown red and embarrassed Keith. That is, until Lance’s last comment almost let stream release from his mullet. 

“_That’s it!_” 

Laughter escaped Lance’s lips as he quickly got off the grass and ran off to a random direction, Keith already hot on his trail. “Get your ass back here, McClain!” 

“Nope! Gotta catch me, kitten~!” 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” 

“MY KITTEN!! MINE, MINE, ALL MINE!!” He teased before speeding up on his running after noticing Keith doing such action, his arms out to grab him as they ran. 

Vulpix and Umbreon eventually noticed their trainers chasing and yelling at each other. However, unaware that the reason was different, the two simply looked at each other before following them, their joyful yells releasing again in believing that their trainers were having just as much fun as they were. Even though only one was, it was a small matter of time when both trainers were filled with happiness and laughter as they played with each other and their beloved Pokémon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this wasn't exactly my best. I could have done better, but I was bored and lying in bed when I was writing this


	23. Miraculous Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, this is my second favorite after All For You!
> 
> This is a combined work of Days 26 + 27 + 28, Pumpkin + Miraculous Ladybug AU + Masquerade, respectively. It was a challenge, but it was worth it! I just loved the creativity I made here, and I hope you guys would feel the same.
> 
> Writing this story also has me want to catch up on the show since I already know the certain new characters, both regular and masked heroes, and such.

“_Bonjour, my lovebug_.” 

“Don’t remind me of that battle,” Dragon Fly stated, his eyes looking through his red and violet mask at the sight below him. Normally, his mask was in its original self, cherry red with purple slashes that represented work from a dragon’s claws, but not this mask. It was still like the other, masking around his eyes while using magic to make him unrecognizable despite being so obvious, but the design was different. 

The mask he wore had a red to purple ombre background with glitter gold swirls and loops surrounding his double violet eyes. They contrasted beautifully, and with the full moon over him the eyes and glitter bared a gentle glow. It could take any fan’s breath away, especially the guy who joined him on the balcony, his fellow partner Chat Bleu. 

“Wow. You look... look...” Dragon Fly turned to him, raising an eyebrow before noticing the awe on his face that had it lowered. 

“What?” Dragon Fly forced out, his shyness leaking out in a rare manner. His confidence and determination nature made it impossible for anyone to believe that he could be shy like every other non-superpowered human being. 

Blue eyes looked up at him. A gentle and loving smile appeared on his lips. 

“You look enchanting.” 

Pink poked out underneath the purple of his mask. Chat’s flirting was something he was used to, not when he was so sincere. 

He was right, though. Dragon Fly looked enchanting, more hypnotizing and attractive than before in his regular outfit: a full body suit that matched the red with purple slashes, but with large and legitimate Dragon Fly wings that can cut through steel whenever at fast speed and a flexible and thin matching belt that held a unique dagger. Interesting about the weapon was how it extends itself into a sword, but only at necessary situations. 

Not this time, however. Today was a special event involving the heroes, and therefore their clothing was magically modified for it. 

No longer he wore the suit for tonight. In its place was a blackish red 3-piece suit, with the exception of a tie while the first two buttons of his black shirt were open, showing further of his pale skin. The vest he wore over matched the mask’s design with more gold embroidery due to added space. His dress pants were neither loose nor close to his legs like leggings or tights. It was around in the middle, a comfortable pair to handle the matching knee-high polished boots. 

The suit jacket owned a tail, parting in two at his waist and stopping at his knees, and a graphic art design over his back. It showed an image of a golden dragon’s head, being surrounded by a circle of golden dragonflies. The dragon’s eyes were glowing a soft yellow. 

Noticing the increase in shyness, his black fingerless gloved hand went behind his neck, rubbing the skin while his long black hair rested on the leather. It usually was resting in a low ponytail, the end stopping halfway on his back, but tonight it was up high instead. In addition, his usually messy and tamed bangs were combed and gelled to frame his face instead of covering his forehead. 

As much as the compliment flattered him, Dragon Fly knew he would think differently if he allowed Chat Bleu to find out who he really was. 

With the mask on, he was Dragon Fly, one of the popular and beloved superheroes with Chat Bleu. He was independent, he was determined to save all victims, he was a badass who wouldn’t allow himself to stay down during a fight. He was an inspiration to all, the Superman and Captain America to children—with an additional of being a gorgeous and sexy sight to certain fangirls (and a few fanboys) like gawking at your favorite hot actor or model. Dragon Fly was not only a hero, but a man the public knew and admire. 

However, with the mask off was a whole different person: the emo loner of a high school junior, Keith Kogane. He was an introvert. He was friendless. He was a hot-headed target to bullies, who took him on as a challenge more than an easy target. He unofficially held the public reputation of getting multiple detentions, and a few suspensions, and yet somehow managed to get to score high in his classes. 

Best thing about the detentions is when he had a crappy teacher taking over. Whenever an akuma attack was done, it was every man to themselves. Everyone leaves, Keith transforms, and heads out for another battle with nothing to deal with after. 

Well, except for his older brother’s overprotective nature sometimes, more unbearable than his own widowed mother. 

Chat Bleu wouldn’t like him anymore, let alone flirt again if he found out. He was a simple teenager, who wore dark clothing with a red, white, and yellow cropped jacket every school day with a massive scar over his right cheek. (To this day, it was still a shock to Keith that the magic actually kept it from existing, making Dragon Fly flawless on his face.) Not to mention was the owner of a messy, raven mullet – at least, that’s what his so-called rival called it. 

Lance “The Tailor” McClain. He could never understand that guy. 

Not only was he loud and obnoxious, but was one of the rich kids out of two in the shared grade. The only strange thing about him was that he didn’t bared the same selfish and narcissistic personality like the other rich kid; as well, was the one that was willing to do hard work instead of forcing others to do it. 

However, ever since their freshmen year together, after Keith was the only one in a challenging class to ace on a test, Lance suddenly declared him as his rival. During the two years, whenever Lance had the chance, the two would go out on each other in any challenge they would go through. Damn his own stubborn nature. 

Somehow, that also created a reputation for Keith at school on being said’s rival; whenever Keith won something against Lance, a few people who admired Lance (mostly for his money and fame) assured him that he could beat Keith next time. Not that he cared, but it still bugged Keith that he continued on with this pointless rivalry. Lance’s own friends, ones that are truly his friends, also agreed but Lance was too stubborn to be stopped. 

Mask on, good guy. Mask off, bad guy. 

Oh, the irony. How he wasn’t akumatized by both the stressful challenges and hot-headed bullies, Keith will never know. 

Keith was one who would rather shut everyone out, including his family. He’d rather be alone; he didn’t want anyone to mess with him anymore. He was tired of it, and yet, in an odd way, becoming Dragon Fly gives him a piece of that freedom. No one knew who he really was, they only focused on the man in the mask. A face that was placed on a pedestal, flawless and polished, instead of touched and scratched by society’s hands. 

Chat Bleu was also admiring the masked man, not the emo teen. It was okay, there was no need to be flustered or shy to him. He cleared his throat and straightened up, crossing his arms. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he told him, his voice smooth and relaxed. 

He wasn’t lying. Chat Bleu did look good. His own battle wear was similar to Dragon Fly’s, the mask and a body suit but with plenty of differences. For one thing was his name, Chat, meaning “cat” in English; therefore, he had cat-like ears on top of his head with abilities similar to a legit cat, despite looking fake. 

His outfit was also colored silver with areas becoming ombre, from silver to sky blue. Areas include his elbow to his fingertips, and his knees to his boots in the respective ombre. Like Dragon Fly, the mask made his eyes double colored in sky blue while the rest of the mask surrounding was silver. The two colors contrasted nicely upon his flawless tan skin, and light brown hair. 

(Keith noticed that it looked like Lance’s, mostly in color really. Lance’s hair had a bit of bangs and sideburns; Chat Bleu’s hair looked more like a haircut and stayed that way since they met.) 

Unlike Dragon Fly’s wings and dagger, Chat Bleu’s gloves had sharp cat claws, adding on with his cat persona. Especially with his easy and flexible ability to run all fours. Not to mention owning a miraculous side pocket that can hold endless amounts of objects, including his own sonic gun with lasers to shoot and decrease the darkness within the akuma, weakening it without harming the victim. 

(They don’t even need to worry if a laser accidentally hits an innocent person. The contact sends off a healing factor with a tickling side effect, making the person giggle at the feeling. Chat was the first to test it, then accidentally to a random person.) 

Dragon Fly and Keith couldn’t understand why people were a bigger fan of him than of Chat Bleu. He was the whole reason Dragon Fly exists today, and yet people still called him Dragon Fly’s sidekick instead of his equal partner. It just bugged him whenever someone talked bad about him, especially in school and most times by the other and stereotypical rich kid, James Griffin. 

One time, James insulted Chat enough to have Keith pick up a garbage bin, and dump all the containments over his head. It was worth the incoming fight that led to his month-long detention, with an addition of Lance not challenging him once for a whole week. 

(Keith never noticed Lance watching his every move once he was done with his lunch. He never noticed the confusion on his face when the garbage bin was lifted, only to turn into complete shock when dumped over James. He never saw Lance, watching him as the two fought until a teacher took them away, confusion set on his face on why he did it.) 

(He never saw realization and surprise on Lance’s face when he overheard James’ friends mentioning on Keith probably defending Chat’s name when he was talking about it. Along with a gentle pink on his face.) 

Chat, however, never cared about the negative thoughts on him, only on the positivity in saving and freeing every victim from the akuma’s control. He was open and caring to scared children, assuring them safety, along with conversations with officers dealing with the after effects of the battles while Dragon Fly dealt with the press. He was a sweet and understanding guy, and yet an annoying flirt. He saved lives, and make cat puns. He was a handsome and brave man, and acts like a goofball of a child. 

How Keith fell in love with him, Dragon Fly will never know. And prefer not to. 

Back to reality, Chat Bleu was also wearing a look-a-like outfit. His 3-piece suit was an indigo blue, but with a neck tie between his white dress shirt and designed vest. The mask and vest matched, bearing a white to ocean blue (a few shades darker than sky blue) ombre, but only the mask had glitter to go with it. The suit jacket was the same but with a different graphic design. His had a white lion with glowing sky-blue eyes, being surrounded by a sliver cloud wreath. Dragon Fly couldn’t help but think about Lion King when he saw it. 

Chat looked at his outfit before straightening his jacket and smirked devilishly. “Like what you see~?” He purred. 

A mock scoff and an eye roll were done. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he declined, violet eyes being turned away. 

“What are you doing out here?” Chat asked. “The party’s still going on inside. Unless you wanna~” 

“Don’t_ even _finish that sentence, street cat.” 

A mocked cat-like meow was released. “You wound me, chéri.” 

Dragon Fly made a face at the dramatically pouting cat. If only his ears were here, completing the ridiculous look. A new detail to add, again: Chat can be such a drama queen. 

“I was checking out this pumpkin,” he confessed then turned back to it. This event was aware of the upcoming holiday in a few days, so there were multiple pumpkins craved and lit inside the party, and out here in the open air. The one he was looking at was not like the others. Most of the pumpkins he noticed were professionally, or at least more experienced. This one looked as if the craver was doing this for the first time in his or her life. 

This one was your basic homemade scary pumpkin, with one side of its smile longer than the other and one eye being large and narrow. He could only guess that an innocent and sweet child made it. 

“It’s cute,” he confessed, the content shown on his face. 

“Very,” Chat agreed, smiling over his shoulder. “Whoever done it must have worked very hard to make it, only to be left out here in the open where no one would noticed. Such a shame.” 

“You’re not just saying that to impress me, are you?” 

“These words spoke nothing but the truth, chéri.” Violet eyes rolled again at the nickname. At the same time, his heart fluttered at the sweet words he has spoken. Must he be so sweet? 

“However, that can’t be the only reason why you are out here,” Chat added on, his curiosity returning to his partner. 

Dragon Fly turned to him, a challenging look in his eyes. “What if you’re wrong?” 

“Then I know you’re lying.” He smirked. 

The smirk was returned. “What makes you say so?” 

“I know you.” 

“No, you don’t. You don’t know who’s behind the mask.” 

“I’m not talking about who’s behind it. I’m talking about who’s wearing it, who I’ve been spending time with whenever battles aren’t active. The one I got to know personally.” 

Dragon Fly wanted to continue, but he couldn’t. Not when he noticed the worry in his tone of voice in the end. It caused his smirk to fade, and have him continue eye contact for a while longer until he eventually turned away. He rested his crossed arms on the rail, leaning on them as he looked over to the dark ground below. 

“Dragon Fly?” 

The worry was out completely. He didn’t have to look to notice Chat standing beside him and copying his position. Those eyes of his remained on him the entire time. 

“...I... I just don’t want to be here.” 

“Why?” His voice was gentle and still held concern. 

“I feel like it. The pumpkin.” 

Chat went silent. Waiting. 

“I feel like an outsider,” he continued. “Like I’m shouldn’t be here.” Long ago, the partners agreed to let each other know whenever they felt down about anything that was bothering them. So that they can assure each other that they weren’t strictly partners, but also friends they can talk to and hang out with, like they do in their regular lives. 

At least, Chat does as he was Keith’s only friend when he wore the mask. All his feelings, all his doubts, all his frustrations were heard by Chat. And he never complained once. 

“But, it’s a grand celebration, one that you should enjoy it with everyone.” 

“Yeah... That’s the problem.” 

Chat was silent again. Dragon noticed the confusion radiating off him without looking. 

“I'm not... I'm not used to this, Chaton. I get it, I’m a hero so I have to show my face out to the world, and smile and wave so I can make everyone’s day. I have a responsibility to show myself to the public, to give myself a good reputation to them on and off the battlefield. I mean, I could just pretend, saying I was sick and couldn’t make it tonight, but... I just don’t know!” He let out, the irritation releasing. 

He wanted to shout further. He wanted to tell the world how frustrated he was to be this face. He had a piece of freedom, but that was for Keith. The rest of the pieces were still the prices he had to pay the moment he became this hero. 

It had its ups and downs, and right now he was at his downs. At one point, Dragon Fly got to incredible things, but now holds up a serious and celebrity reputation to his home. And at another point, Keith Kogane was a loner not to be messed with, and yet still can’t control his stubborn nature at whatever comes at him. 

He sighed in defeat. Both lives seem to have it easy in comparison, but also had it hard. 

This stress was killing him on both sides. 

“I may be two different people with a mask, but right now, I’m one person. And this person just... feels...” 

“Forced.” 

Dragon Fly looked over to him, surprise in his eyes. Chat wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was focusing out in the distance. The streets and buildings were lovely under their lights. 

“I get it,” Chat continued, the concern gone. Dragon Fly couldn’t point out what the emotion was. “Nobody’s perfect, and yet we all still continue to be what others expect us to be. You want to do this, but end up doing that and in the end, you blame it on the world. But in reality... the only reason it keeps happening, is because you keep doing it. 

“It’s half the world’s fault, and half of your own. You want to be left alone, but you have to show up or fear will make you believe on what could happen, like questions on why you weren’t here that could lead to details too personal to answer. You want to fight back, but you feel alone when you actually_ attempt _to do so. In the end, you keep on doing what to do so you wouldn’t have any problems. 

“Or, at least, wouldn’t have any worse than what you have now.” 

Both heroes were silent, despite the honking cars below and the muffled pop music playing inside. Tension was done between them, and on a topic they both can relate but don’t mention a lot about. The surprise faded from the violet eyes as realization and a tad of guilt came in. He wasn’t the only one who was going through this. He never even realized how it must be difficult for Chat, too. They both want to be free on both sides, but were aware of the possible consequences. 

Both the good. And_ bad_. 

An announcement was done inside by the DJ when the music stopped. It wasn’t long before another song was playing, this time a slow one. Dragon Fly looked over to the double windowed door, covered by a slightly transparent curtain, before turning back to Chat. His blue eyes weren’t staring direct at the sight, it was blank as he was lost in thought. A gentle smile then appeared on his face. 

A tap on the shoulder broke Chat out of his trance. Blinking twice, he looked over to where his partner stood, but was missing. He turned further over, only to spot the smile and the open palm of his hand, reaching out to him. 

“Care to dance?” 

Despite the struggles they have personally, it eventually becomes no matter to them. There was a reason why talking about it was rare between them. 

Chat’s eyes widened at the request, going back and forth on the gloved hand to the content expression. It wasn’t long before the expression was also shared, his tan hand laying over the other. 

It was being together as friends that kept them going throughout the years, and being together made them feel they can take on the world. They were never alone. And alone they will never be. 

“I’d love to.” 

As they held hands, another gloved hand rested on a shoulder while another tanned hand rested on the middle of the suit’s back. Their smiles and eye contact remained as the two danced under the moonlight. There were no fans, no paparazzi, and not even a stalker or two to witness them together. Just the moon, shining over the pair that can survive the present and prepare for the future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should write any more on this story


	24. How Odd (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Dragons (again; it was either this, or Childhood (Keithtober) so I decided to continue on it)

“So, you found yourself lost, huh? And just so happened to find my home as a temperate hiding place?” 

“Pretty much.” The tanned guy refused to make eye contact again, still embarrassed on what he said earlier. Right now, he pressed his back against a boulder near the lava bath, his legs bend and held closed by his wrapped arms with his chin on the knees. 

Keith returned to his bath, but kept his guard up towards that human. By his scent, he could tell that he definitely didn’t came from the village as it was foreign to him, coming from a far unknown area. He noticed there were other scents on him that came from nature, giving him the guess that the human was travelling for whatever reason. 

But even with that, Keith wasn’t going to keep his guard down so easily. Reasons for that odd outfit and why he was travelling was unknown to him. For all he knew, he could be a knight out of uniform, or just a human villager that knew how to do self-defense. Probably better that the idiots he fought before. If anything, this human could be acting or really is a coward. 

Keith wasn’t sure. All he did know was that he was embarrassed, and scared... and oddly cute. Normally, humans weren’t exactly his type, but this one was quite an interesting being. 

Keith looked over his laid-out arm, curious and suspicious eyes focusing on the male human. 

“What is your purpose on your travelling?” 

He blankly watched as the human jolted a bit at the question, not expecting him to continue. Keith couldn’t see completely, but saw a part of his face. It held shock and fear. 

“Don’t you bare any desire for me?” He continued, tempting him. “I mean, look where you are? You’re not in a case, but in a dragon’s den. And surprisingly—” Humor was noticed in his scoff. “—you’re still alive. 

“Come on,” he urged, turning his body to face him completely. “Don’t you desire me and the treasures I own?” If he’s like the other fools, he was going to get it out of him first. “Gold. Gems. Jewels that you normally see in displayed boxes, not in piles and piles that you can scoop up and hold in the palm of your hands. This is your chance. Right here, right now...” 

He was silent. Keith moved closer, remaining in the bath. 

“Or maybe it’s not my treasures you desire. Perhaps... you desire _ me _ ~ A _ dragon _for you to capture, alive or dead. For displaying, for successful pride, for entertainment to all you humans’ interests.” Keith was a little impressed by how this human was holding back. He did note, however, how the tensed shoulders were lowering as they loosened up. 

“You mentioned on having treasures.” 

So, he finally speaks, no embarrassment leaking out. Keith smirked. 

“That was a lie.” 

He wasn’t expecting that. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, straightening himself immediately. 

Staying in place, his wide eyes watched as the human slowly let go of his legs and got up, the boulder keeping him steady on his legs. He turned to him. Keith relaxed, but held back confusion when he saw his expression. He expected seriousness like a leader, or cockiness of a sly manipulator. But he didn’t saw either, just innocence and curiosity. What for, though? 

He didn’t realize his guard was fading until the human took a step forward. Immediately, he narrowed his eyes and growled as a warning. It made the human freeze, but only for a second. He took another hesitant step, and then stayed where he was when his eyes narrowed further. 

“What do you mean I’m lying?” He demanded, his voice echoing in the den’s walls. “I have treasures,” he lied. “I _have _gold, gems, and jewelry that can have you rich beyond your years!” 

“Even if you actually did have them, that doesn’t mean I actually want them.” 

Keith then looked at him like he was struck. A male human appears in a dragon’s den, and _doesn’t want to have riches? _His suspicion was shown, an eyebrow rose. “What do you know? You know nothing about me?” 

Keith watched how he nudged his head. “True, but I do know a few things.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like the fact that dragons are sexier than I thought.” 

Keith blinked. Pink rose on his cheeks, surprisingly not by the heat of the lava. The human still had innocence and curiosity still on his face. He spoke that out like it was a simple statement, not that he was... was... 

“Are you... _flirting_ with me?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. Another thing I know is that you creatures are marvelous and incredible to be in the same world with. So resourceful, so powerful, and so clever that you were tempting me to battle against you to get nonexistent treasures,” he continued, his confidence contrasting with his expressing. “It would have been a battle that you will win, and I will lose my life in. And I don’t know about you, but this human being wants to live!” 

It’s official, Keith thought as he stared at him in surprise, this human was truly a strange idiot. He was smart, but also confident when the fear was gone. Stupidly confident. It’s because of that face that his guard went down. 

“What do you want then?” He asked, now curious. 

“Right now?” A tanned hand rubbed behind his neck, glancing back at the entrance. “Safety from the storm, if you don’t mind.” Keith noticed the change of weather from the scent of the wind when it came in the den, but the fact that a human requested to stay in the den with him, a fire-breathing killer dragon? That was like sleeping in a den filled with starving lions. 

Keith stared blankly at him, then smirked with a huff and stream escaping his nostrils. “Alright.” 

The human perked up, but wavered at the devilish look on his face. Especially with those sharp teeth he chose to show. “But it’s your funeral.” 

The two were silent between them. Keith liked the tension in the area, the soft rumbling of an incoming thunder cloud increasing the atmosphere. 

“How do you control your teeth when you want to suck something without biting it?” 

Keith dropped his smirk, his eyes bulging out and his cheeks full blown red, matching his wings, at the sudden question. For the love of the gods, _please _tell him that was rhetorical. 

Although, by the look on his face—straight out awe, a side on his lips twitching for a smile—he got his answer. 

This idiot was dead serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish the story with the tension, but then I was like, "Nah, let's ruin it!"
> 
> Was worth it lol!


	25. Earlier the Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last story! Days 30 + 31, Werewolves (again, lol) + Halloween
> 
> This may have been inspired by Sabrina the Teenage Witch. I was watching it as it was programmed as a Halloween marathon (along with Bewitched).

“_Awoooh!_” 

Lance playfully rolled his eyes, smirking while sealing his simmering pot. The white leaking fog let out the sweet scent of lavender. He knew his uncle would like that for his stomach. Three knocks were later done at the front door as he wiped his hands cleaning, blue sparks around his hands before exiting the kitchen. 

“Coming!” He called, jogging to the front door as he passed the living room. It was a wonderful day in call for a huge party, so of course, the entire room was decorated in recognition to his favorite holiday, Halloween. Lance, the young witch he is, loved the holiday, and the day was always so wicked with family and friends to spend it with. 

Lance opened the door, and immediately spotted the covering white hood and innocent violet eyes peaking from underneath black bangs. 

“You mischievous puppy,” Lance joked before stepping aside to let him in. He took note of the tail, wrapping around the waist like a furry belt. He rolled his eyes. Classic Keith. He closed the door and looked at him with a smirk. “You know you’re four hours early, right?” He reminded. 

Two black ears perked up from their flatten position when the hood was pulled off the mullet. Keith smiled. “Is it wrong to see your witch boyfriend early before anyone else comes?” He teased, making Lance chuckle. 

“Not at all,” he agreed before cupping the pale cheeks and pulling him into a kiss with Keith’s hands at his waist. Lance felt a short brush against his stomach, and immediately he knew without looking that Keith’s black tail was wagging happily. It was an effect done whenever they made out, and something Lance always found cute. At least, until they get into the mood... but not now! 

“Mmm,” He started, pulling back to smile at him. “That was quite the recharge I needed.” He kissed his nose in addition before pulling away. 

“Need any help for the party?” Keith then offered as he looked around the room. He chuckled at the handiwork his boyfriend has done. Fake spiderwebs, craved pumpkins, streamers going wall to wall, two skeletons. Keith waved to one, and it waved back with some raddling. 

“Nah. Like I said, you’re early so no need to put out anything just yet,” Lance called out from the kitchen. Keith brought his head up, sniffing the air as he headed to the kitchen, pushing the sweeping door. 

“Lavender?” He noted. “A new drink concoction for tonight?” Keith asked, looking curious at the simmering cauldron. 

Lance chuckled. “No, this is for my uncle and his stomach later.” 

“Ahh, I see. A little head start before Coran “tests out each displayed out meal”?” Keith teased with a smirk. Lance chuckled once more with a nod. 

“Yes, sir. But there is a meal I’m preparing specially for tonight. Wanna take a guess?” Lance urged with a smirk. Keith looked at him, a little suspicious on what he came up with, but later shrugged and sniffed the air once again. Lance watched patiently with a smile. 

“Hmm. I got... screams of a banshee... Umm... pig...? Yeah, pig liver. What else?” He took two sharp sniffs. “Dragon horn shavings... fairy tears... and... what else?” He took one deep breath. “Oh, basil,” he finished, although Lance knew there was a few ingredients he didn’t catch. 

His eyes shut open, and looked over to the gleaming Lance. “Babe. Are you for real?” 

“Ha ha! Yes! My once-in-a-decade lasagna!” 

Immediately, Keith threw his head back and howled to the ceiling. Lance laughed happily at that. “Oh, babe! Your lasagna is what Heaven really is on Earth,” he complimented, his ears perking and tail wagging eagerly contrasting with the desirable look on his face. He then pouted. “Although, it’s still a crime you have to make it once every ten years.” 

“Hey, don’t blame me! My great-grandmother, my grandmother, and my father all said that the main ingredient has to be concealed for ten years exactly. Otherwise, it wouldn’t have its wicked taste that you howling at the moon more than before.” Keith blushed softly at that, remembering grimly at the first time he ate it. No regrets, however, despite the complaints. 

“So, you should be grateful,” Lance then finished. 

“I am, but not as strongly grateful as being with you. All alone~” Keith then suddenly flirted, his mood changing in a matter of seconds. He knew just how to get Lance in the mood, being the sexy power bottom he was proud to be. He walked over with a sway in his steps, backing the noticing Lance up to the counter. The witch, however, returned the expression as the half werewolf got closer. 

“You better not burn the food,” Lance muttered as their lips were now inches apart. Arms, currently covered by the long sleeves of Lance’s “borrowed” green jacket, then wrapped around his neck while Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“I rather make the teapot scream,” Keith joked, but could be half serious as they sealed their lips. To this day, Lance was sure they can easily heat up a pot of tea faster than his modern stove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
